Why did you leave?
by Domitian
Summary: Edward left Bella, and Bella has been changed into one of them. She would be dead if not for her new family. Now forty years after she was changed Charlie dies. Bella decides to go to his funeral, but she will see someone all to familar there. Who will it
1. Chapter 1

A/n-Hello to all who have found this story interesting, though it does seem the same as most, but as we all know there are no two stories that are alike; I would like to thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the lines used them.

Summary: Edward left Bella, and Bella has been changed into one of them. She would be dead if not for her new family. Now forty years after she was changed Charlie dies. Bella decides to go to his funeral, but she will see someone all to familar there. Who will it be? Edward...?

* * *

**Chapter one**

"Bella, dear," came the voice of my adopted mother for the last forty years of me becoming a vampire.

Her name was Grace. Grace Pure. She was a lovely creature with bright emerald eyes that puzzled the entire family, for we all had the lovely golden eyes except for one other, and her eyes turned neither the coal black nor the honey just always the beautiful emerald green. She was extremely radiant with her curly blonde hair looking about her late twentys. She reminded me of an older Rosalie. She was so beautiful, that when her slightly rounded face would smile with her full red lips it would seem as though the entire world had brightened.

I walked down the hall exiting my room, and heading to the ballroom. Upon entering it the four huge windows spilled out sunlight causing my body to shimmer in the golden room. This room had a huge crystal chandelier overhead that sparkled almost as much as I did. Continuing down the grand white staircase, that might remind you of the one off of Titanic, I turned towards the family room.

This mansion, owned by the Pure family, was located out in the country of Wyoming, where hardly anyone visited, and even if they did they would have to travel down at least five miles of driveway to even see the 'Pure Manor' as it was called. It was the biggest out of the four mansions they owned. Inside the house, was a library surpassing that of your regular one with over ten thousand books in its collection including books in Latin from the Roman Empire. It also had your normal rooms: a kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, bedrooms, and a family room. Another room was Grace's lab, for not only was she beautiful, but she was extremely smart as well. Lastly, of course, was the ballroom, which was the biggest of all the rooms.

The ballroom was my most favorite room as well. It was were we held parties, that only the Volturi, and few others like us would attend, so as you can imagine I knew them quite well, Aro especially.

Aro seemed to think my talent was the most powerful he'd ever encountered, my right hand could drain the power of another vampire, and I would be able to keep it, but I have always returned the power I drain to its rightful owner. It was actually quite a party with so many vampires in the same room, even though we had different tastes in blood.

I made my way to the family room, where I knew Grace would be. Entering it, I saw her sitting next to her husband, Almanzo Pure, who posed as my father though he was more of a brother than a father. Then sitting on the couch beside them was silly little Sally.

They waited while I went to sit down in one of the chairs as Lewis, who was the head male of the coven but not excatly the head of it, walked in, and stood awaiting Arra. She was always last to enter, and was probaby the one who told Grace to get together the family meeting as I am going to call it.

In the family room, there were many fun things. An old Playstation 2 sat on a shelf. It had become collectable now, since about twenty years ago the gaming industy came out with a remarkable thing called Gamestation. It was the best in future gaming and was extremely expensive. We had a huge flat screen televsion with the Gamestation beside it. On the floor, there was a few small gamechips you used to play the Gamestation. Then there was a chess board sitting on a table, a game left unfinished, and a few books with a pool table off in the corner. There were also many places to sit.

The two oldest vampires were Almanzo and Arra. Surprisingly, they were really siblings with Arra the oldest and head of the coven although only appearing sixteen. She was changed at an early age by a vampire driven mad with hunger. She tryed to protect her little brother, Almanzo, but it was she in the end who ended up changing him on accident while he was twenty-nine.

Arra posed as the only real child of Almanzo and Grace while Sally, Lewis, and I were adopted. Sally was the youngest of us all in human's eyes. She was only twelve when she became one of us, never even becoming a teenager. Lewis was twenty, and I was, of course, eighteen.

So in human's eyes we went in this order: Almanzo, Grace, Lewis, myself, Arra, and Sally.

In reality we went in this order: Arra, Almanzo, Sally, Lewis, Grace, and I.

Finally, Arra walked in. Reminding me of Aro, she looked as frail as ever, though0 she was far from it in reality. She was short only coming up to my shoulders, with jet black hair always in a neat braid going to her mid-back. She was the palest of us all, and she had a heart-shaped face similar to my own with dark red lips, that were as full as Grace's. Her fragile looking body was so small it looked as if she were only ten instead of the sixteen she really was supposed to look, and had blood red alien markings going down each of her legs. The eyes she had remained a petrifying white and turned coal black when she was hungry. She was the only vampire of her kind and had unusally two powers, which made her so powerful: the power of time, and the power to read the minds of others except mine, of course.

As soon as Arra walked in, Lewis immendiently went to her side, pulled her close, and kissed her lightly on the lips, then they both sat together on the loveseat.

Lewis, in comparison to Arra, was a giant. He was as big as Emmett, and had dark brown hair always in order, and never out of place. Extremely muscular also, he has been with Arra longer than most vampire couples have been.They were a one of a kind couple, really. She was so small and fragile, while he was was huge and muscular, and twice her size. They were perfect for each other. Arra told me their story once.

Arra had met him while watching the play, _Romeo and Juliet_, in the 1600s; he had been fourteen at the time and they fell in love. Arra's story was close to the same as mine and...and...well his blood had called to her, but she wanted to keep him human, which she did successfully for six years. Then Sally being a vampire of only two years slipped, and if Almanzo hadn't been there Lewis would be dead.

Almanzo was a childish creature, who enjoyed pulling pranks, and playing video games. His hair, the same color as Arras, always remained in an attractive mess, and he loved to get on his sister's last nerve. He may appear like a gentleman and sophisticated, as he was supposedly the responsible adult of the family, but truthfully he was a trouble maker. Being a slender fellow, who was hardly without a smile, that may look twenty-nine, but his eyes always held a boyish charm in them.

Arra turned to look at me from her spot next to Lewis with a sad, but warm look in her eyes.

"Bella," she sighed, "I have to inform you that your father has recently passed away, and his funeral is two days into the future," she announced in a rapid murmer, that I could hardly catch it all.

Sighing, I had known he was coming to the end of his days, my poor father. It would have hurt more if I had been human, but over the years my human memories began to leave me. I only remember the important things in my past life.

"I will attend the funeral," I replied simply, my eyes focused on the floor, when I felt a swift kiss on my cheek from Arra, which was her way of comforting.

"Then Lewis and I shall accompany you on your journey whilst Grace, Almanzo, and Sally shall remain here," Arra replied to my statement, when I heard Sally began to object to this.

"Why must I remain here! Will you ever trust me around the humans, Arra! I want to go no matter what you say!" Sally said loudly, the rest of us knowing she would.

Sally was a tempermantal little girl. She was Irish with blood red hair, and a childish face though ironically she considered grown people children. Enjoying being around people, she had the hardest time keeping in control unlike the rest of us excluding me, but of course, Sally and Arra are the only ones in the family to have ever tasted human blood.

The Irish girl acted way past her age, flirting and catching guys ranging from fourteen to thirty. Also having a large vocabulary, she surprised most people, some not even understanding what she says, but that was how Sally preferred it. She liked to watch people squirm; a trait that displeased Arra immensely.

"Because, I have not forgotten the unsolved murder of Grieg Oyde eighty years ago! Oh, how his mother had cried!" Arra replied softly in a firmt but distressed voice appropriate for her stature.

"I've already said I was sorry for that, and I would not do it again!" Sally replied raising her voice, as it climbed a few octaves. Her Irish accent shown brightly in her voice, which she normally was able to keep hidden, but when she was angry her human roots showed more.

Arra sighed, and a blank look appeared on her face, then I knew she'd taken control of time and was going into the future to see if Sally would follow though with her promise.

The small century-old teenager could fast forward and go backwards in time. Unfortunely, it had the limit of fifty years in the past or future. She could take any of us with her, but we always had to return to our orginal time, since Arra wasn't strong enough to keep us in a certain time for more than an hour.

"Alright, you may accompany us, Sally, but behave yourself," she replied with a warm smile, but there was something else in her smile, an evil spark in her eyes maybe?

Arra nodded, "Let us get ready then, including Almanzo and Grace. Pack all that you can get, for we are going to be moving into the most recent mansion in Joyce, Washington," she said excitely.

Then she turned to me, "And Bella, I believe it is time you went back to school, and be around people once again," said Arra, her smile widening, "and, of course, I got Almanzo to sign us up to begin school a few minutes ago!"

"Really?" Lewis's confused deep voice rang though the room, gaining the attention of everyone, then added in a scolding tone, "What did you do?"

"Of course, you shall be a junior for I do not think you could pass as a freshman. that Bella and I will be. Sally shall begin the seventh grade in middle school," answered Arra cooly, ignoring the last question from Lewis.

It then clicked in my head what she had done. She had gone into the future taking Almanzo with her, and asked him to sign them up for school. And all of us included me! I suddenly felt my stomach take a violent leap, as I thought about accidently taking a human life. I was utterly speechless at this. Arra should have known better than this! If even so much as a drop of blood was spilled, I don't think I would be able to resist the tempting red liquid. Arra seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Bella," she said as though displeased with me, "you should have more confidence in yourself! You have spent enough time away from people--nearly four decades!"

"I know, it's just...well, I don't want to hurt, let alone kill, anyone," I replied earning a understanding look from the Pure family.

"Listen, it is hard at first, but after you gain more experience you will get better. Right now, I believe it is your time to start," Arra replied, in a warm yet forceful voice.

I sighed, "All right," I caved in defeat. Better to get it over with.

Arra smiled, "Do not worry, now go pack your things," she ordered in a polite manner.

I nodded, and swiftly went up the stairs to pack my things. My attire consisted of long-sleeved sweaters, long-sleeved, brand-named shirts, blue jeans, and several dresses for special occasions, each extremely pretty and showing off my gloriously pale skin, slim figure, and beautifully sculpted curves. Then I had my gloves, that reached up to my elbow, and some just up to my wrist. I had very few short-sleeved shirts, but I brought every bit of clothing I owned.

Arra owned nothing but skirts of all different colors. Her shirts were long sleeved, mostly white lace, while some were dyed different colors, but she did have some sweaters and short sleeved shirts. She always kept her legs covered with snow-white stockings, that kept her alien markings covered, and a pair of dress shoes. She looked like such a sophisticated woman, but that was expected of her being the most responsible of us.

I walked downstairs seeing Lewis and Arra, their hands clasped together, with an excited Sally beaming up at me.

Sally reminded me most of Alice Cullen, minus the temper tantrums, for she had such a lively and semi-positive outlook on life. The only thing she regreted was not being able to drive her car legally. Almanzo would always pick on her about that, and she in return would only scowl. A few years back she'd scratched up his car with her house key, that led into a huge brawl between the two, which Arra split up, and punished Almanzo because she knew he'd been teasing Sally. Those two you couldn't put into a room alone without an arguement brewing.

"We shall be taking our leave now, Grace, Almanzo!" Arra said in her business voice, and as I walked outside I noticed there were only two of the seven cars we owned in the garage. Arra must have already taken the rest.

The cars were all specially designed by Grace. They were solar powered, and did not need gas. At night they ran on spare energy from two batteries, that gathered energy from the sun before night happened. They were quite an ingenious design. We were the only ones who had these cars, since if we revealed Grace's discovery it would draw us to much attention. Gas was becoming a hard thing to come by recently, and now the humans traveled in tacky, solar powered vehicles, that could only go forty mph, and it didn't go to well with Grace or the rest of us.

We went to Arra's car. The black BMW was her baby. She loved that car considering she worked extremely hard on it. Its speedometer was over 350 mph; thanks to Grace and her technological genius the car is the most fastest on Earth. We put the lugguge into the back of the car then getting into it with Sally and I in the front, Sally driving, with Arra and Lewis in the back. You could see the uneasy look in Arra's eyes about Sally being in the drivers seat, but she allowed Sally to drive. I figured that Almanzo and Grace would take the second car.

I watched as the speedometer inched past the hundreds, and entered the two-hundreds. If I were human seeing a twelve-year-old girl driving past one-hundred miles an hour, I would have died, but I was used to it by now, though. I sighed, watching the blur outside my window in boredom, but you get used to it, when your living for an eternity. It was twilght two days later, when we finally arrived at the 'Bloody Manor.' It's called that because so much human blood was spilled here. It was where most of the family started off their first days as a vampire, and mainly where Sally had lured so many men, who never seemed to return after being led into the house.

I'd never really seen the inside of the house before, but as I entered into the unnaturally large front doors, I found myself in a large room. A lovely white grand piano sat on the left accompanied with a large fireplace on the right. It had almost as much books as the library at Pure Manor, but it was short maybe one thousand books or so. I saw a large couch with a rug under it for this room had a polished wood floor. Lastly, I noticed a set of drums near the piano, and I was curious. Who played the drums? We didn't have any at the other house.

"Arra!" I heard Sally gasp, as her eyes set upon the drum set.

"You are quite welcome, Sally," Arra replied, a warm happy look in her eyes.

"Oh, Arra, you are so good to me! I don't deserve all the patience you have for me!" Sally nearly shouted turning her wild, excited eyes towards Arra.

"May I?"

"Knock yourself out, kiddo!" Almanzo shouted, patting her on the back earning a glare from Sally.

She hated being called 'kiddo' especially by Almanzo considering how he acted himself.

"Almanzo!" she growled, causing him to chuckle, but she was in a good mood and simply waved it off bounding gracefully towards the drum set.

"Bella, darling, please follow me," Arra said quietly, soon after the extremely great playing of the drums erupted; I nodded and followed her. She led me towards one of the three smaller doors. The large doubled doors on the right most likely would led into the ballroom, for they had one in each house.

"This is your room," she said simply, after leading me down the large hall decorated with unusual paintings, one of which I saw surprised me so much, that I could have sworn my dead heart began to beat for just that one second.

"Bella?" said Arra's worried tone, and I knew she had caught me. I was normally good at keeping my depressed mind under control, but now it had been pushed to insanity.

"Arra, who is that in this painting?" I asked, my voice wavering.

She continued to look at me with a motherly worried expression as she followed my eyes to the painting. She took in my pained expression a little strangely, and I suddenly realized why she didn't even seem unnerved by my behavor.

You see Arra is a bit more reliable than Alice, when it comes to predicting the future. Arra is able to witness it first hand.

"Tell me what you know!" I said quickly, turning to face her. I knew it was rude after all she had done for me, that I expected her to seem offended, but her expression was calm and honest, unsurprised.

"I know nothing," she said, holding up her hand closing her eyes her palm facing me as if she were swearing.

I threw her a disbelieving look before looking at my right hand, when suddenly understanding flickered in Arra's eyes for she knew what I was beginning to plan, and she did not like it one bit.

I believe I saw anger in those normally gentle white eyes as her hands suddenly became fists. I have taken her powers away from her once, something she wasn't too happy about. She never showed it, but her thoughts revealed it.

"Do not even think about it, Isabella Marie Swan Pure!" she hissed at me as my plan suddenly dissolved, and I sighed.

My thoughts went back to the painting on the wall, and there in the painting was a family of seven vampires. Two adults and five teenagers, that I recognized as Esme, Carisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and...Edward. The entire Cullen family was staring at me, haunting my thoughts.

"Do not worry, Bella, I know all about them," I heard Arra murmur sweetly, as my mouth dropped open.

"You! You knew! All this time?" I asked suddenly, astonished that she knew.

I had been so careful not to let anyone know! I have always been guarded with my emotions and expressions. I didn't want anyone to know about my heartbreak and my empty body. I did my best not to mope, but to be happy around them. My family meant a lot to me, and I did my best to keep from worrying them.

Arra nodded meekly, "Yes, I did not need mind reading powers to tell something had disturbed you, when I first met you. I went back in time to your human life to get some insight on you, and found about him. I thought I had taken down that painting," she replied, the last part angry at herself for being so careless.

"You haven't told anyone else have you?" I asked, hopeful that she would say no.

She kept a straight face, "I have told only Lewis, but that is all," she replied honestly.

I nodded. I could trust Lewis. He was more of an adult figure to me than a brother, "Does this family know the Cullens?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, we know the Cullens quite well with them being friends with Tanya's coven. I used to know Carlisle from when he lived with Aro, and he came to our regular partys at our first mansion we ever built with the Volturi until he came to the United States. Soon I ended up with to much money I could not think of anything to do with it, so I ended up building another mansion in Alaska where Tanya lived, and we even had them stay with us for about half a decade," explained Arra, looking into my eyes, wanting to get into my mind.

I stared at her my face blank with this unknown information now pushed into my face. They all knew the Cullens! It was ringing in my head, and was unable to get it out. A sick feeling suddenly erupted in my belly.

"In fact," continued Arra, "I think they are coming to the next party; I was getting you alone so I could tell you, and do not worry, I shall be blocking Edward from the thoughts of our family, but Edward and Carlisle are the only two I have seen in person, the others are new faces to me. This painting was done over 60 years ago, and given to me by Carlisle, but he did not bring his family," Arra informed me now talking to herself more than me, "I do not know why I would have loved to meet them!"

"They are very sweet," I said in a slow moody voice, adding a dramatic sigh at the end.

I felt Arra take my hand and squeeze in comfort. I sighed again, as she lead me down to my room. I actually did not have a clue what my room looked like. Sally and Arra insisted on doing it for me, and that it would be a surprise. I entered into a room with two medium-sized windows, that revealed to me that it was raining. Big surprise considering this town was not far from Forks. I looked around the huge room to discover it had a huge bathroom to match its huge personality.

It had beautiful polished wooden floors with an expensive rug made of llama hair right underneath my bed, so that my feet could feel it's soft sensation. The bed was even more magnificent. It was king-sized with a lovely crimson comforter, and about a billion pillows. The frame was made of a gorgeous light-colored wood, and the poles where enormous. It aslo included a vanity to match the bed, and a large stereo with a number of cds. Looking over, I saw another open door leading to a closet with new clothes in stock leaving hardly any room for the rest of my clothes. I should have known Sally and Arra would shop for me. The walls were a soft red color to match the bed.

"Thank you, Arra, it is really pretty; I love it!" I said, reaching over to hug her, when I heard Sally come up.

"Well!" she nearly shouted, as she flung herself into my room giving a nod of satisfaction before coming up to me her hands up in a hugging gesture wanting her hug, which I laughed and gave her.

"What do you think!" she said excitely, still admiring her work.

"I think is is wonderful, Sally, and that you did a wonderful job! I am one lucky vampire!" I replied, laughing.

"You are," agreed Arra whole-heartedly, in a loving voice, a small twinkle in her eye as she smiled warmly at me.

* * *

A/n- I know what you are thinking. Not another story, Domitian! You already have to many unfinished storys. :o Well, I know that right now I am working on them extremely hard. So, sorry, about not updating for a while. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope that I will get a review from everyone who reads! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n-Hello! Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter though it does have a few small mistakes. Sorry, I posted it in my haste and should have read through it more. Anyways, please enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter two**

"Bella, darling, hurry, or we shall be late for the funeral," Arra said from down the hall. I could hear her tiny feet tapping down it as I opened the door to my room to find her standing there smiling up at me.

I smiled back as she took my hand, and led me down the hall into the huge living room. I saw Grace at the piano playing a complex piece I hadn't heard before. It must be a new one that Arra wrote, and Sally watching the fire in the fireplace sitting on the couch then there was Lewis. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. He looked quite handsome.

I had on a lovely lace black dress and a small black hat for the funeral. It was very formal, but also a very dreary outfit. Arra had on a black skirt and her stockings were black instead of white. She had a black turtle neck sweater on to complete her outfit and a black bow to keep her braid fixed together.

"Lewis and I will be the only two to accompany you," Arra said still dragging me along.

Well, that would explain the fact the Grace and Sally weren't dressed in black. I was also thankful that Almanzo wasn't going to be there. He would most likely do something to 'entertain' himself and get us into trouble.

"All right," I replied looking down.

If I could cry I probably would now. I would miss Charlie and I wish I could have had the chance to tell him I was sorry for leaving him and that I loved him very much. I sighed thankful that I couldn't cry since I wouldn't like to make my family upset as well. This was my grief and I would bare it alone.

We made our way to Arra's car. The black BMW was covered in water from the sprinkle that morning and was forcasted to storm tonight. I already knew that by the light mood that had made its way into the house that the family was planning on a game tonight.

After I got into the back Arra sat beside me and Lewis would be driving. We would be there in about 20 minutes with Lewis driving. As the engine purred to life we exited the driveway, and began the journey to the funeral home.

"Bella, I am so sorry for your loss," Arra said looking deep into my eyes with those all knowing white eyes putting a small white hand on my on two folded ones.

"It's all right, Arra. It couldn't be helped," I replied sincerly.

She accepted it after looking a few more seconds into my eyes. She nodded and turned to look at Lewis in the mirror and he sensing her stare looked away from the road and into the mirror to smile at her. I just continued to look at the blurr outside the window until I reconized the tiny town to be Forks. I stopped breathing once I saw the sign that told me this was Forks.

"Relax," I heard Arra murmer stroking my back a few times as I began to breath once again.

I watched as I looked up to see my old high school had gotten a new paint job, and I saw the old house that I once lived in with Charlie. It had a for sale sign in the front of it. I sighed and turned my head remembering what all occured there. Jacob and Billy warning me, and Edward sneaking in, and then the break up. I shivered.

"We're here," I heard Lewis say his deep voice awakening me from my small daze.

I nodded getting up and out of the car Arra following. I looked around to see the tacky cars people now had to drive in. The ones out in the parking lot stared at the BMW with envy in there eyes. Jealousy flared in some and others just shook their heads mumbling 'stupid rich folks' under their breaths. I noticed Arra beam with pride and I knew she was peering into the minds of the people around her thinking how good a car she had.

I chuckled under my breath. People can be so greedy. I looked over at Arra, who looked at me intrueged. She was just like Edward with her mind reading. She relied to much on it and when she can't get into their minds she is constantly curious about what you are thinking.

I just waved her off, and she sighed then froze. I looked at her wanting answers, but she only waved me off and looked over at Lewis, who looked worried. She mumbled something into his ear that I couldn't hear then she came to me just as I was about to open the door to the funeral home. She put a cold hand on mine and mumbled under her breath since other people were beginning to enter. What she said caused me to freeze as well.

"Your lover is in there along with Carlisle and one called Alice. I am blocking our thoughts from Edward, but appearently Alice can see things in the future and she knows you are surposed to be here, but Edward has no idea," she had said.

Alice knew I was alive and had kept it from Edward! Why would she do such a thing? Well, I know one thing I was not going to let them ruin the last time I get to see my father! I felt a strong determination flare in me as I opened the door with more strength then intended, but Lewis grabed the door before it could slam into the side.

"Thank you," I murmered quickly while he nodded in reply then I looked to Arra who was not at all happy with my mistake.

At that very moment the smell of my prey erupted in my nose. All the people there it caused my mouth to fill with venom as my wild frantic hungry eyes scanned them. My jaw clenched and I could feel Lewis tense, but Arra had been expecting. There was no doubt in my mind. She enjoyed her time travel to much.

I scowled, walking in seeing rows filled with unsuspecting humans. My hands were balled up into tight fists as I resisted. The humans had no idea how close they were to losing their very life at this moment. I was extremely dangerous, but I knew Arra and Lewis would be more than enough to keep my straight. I focased mainly on not forcing them to have to intervine if things ended...wrongly.

My father was pretty popular. Then I saw someone I was not expecting. Jacob Black was sitting in the third row his hair graying. He was older now and I saw a girl sitting beside him in her late teens who looked alot like him. I figured she was his daughter, but I did not want to draw attention to myself so I sat in the back row as Arra and Lewis sat beside me. The thirst never left me, so I remained rigid in my seat, unbreathing.

Instantly, I saw Jacob Black's head whip around to us his eyes full of worry and anger, and then he muttered 'more bloodsuckers' under his breath his daughter hearing his small complain looked to us as well confusion in her eyes. She obviously did not know.

I looked around until I spotted the three Cullens sitting in the second row all of them untouched by age, and they were all staring my way. They obviously knew I was dangerous. My my eyes widened, and I felt Arra nudge me. I looked at her and she murmered for me to go see my father, and volenteered to go with me. I nodded. I was nervous that Edward or one of the Cullens might catch my scent and reconize me. I hoped that would not happen.

Arra and I got up walking towards the white casket. I could feel the stares of the Cullens all driving into my back. I prayed that I would not be reconized. Then I peered into the casket to see a wrinkled old man who was once my father and the chief of police. I could feel the sobs wanting to escape my body and I did my best to keep then in check at least until I sat back down. I gazed sadly down at the dead body then bent down and kissed the cold lifeless body on the cheek.

Arra then grabed my hand and squeezed. I squeezed back hard, my thrist still just as threatening as it had been when I entered the room. I looked over at her to see her staring at me with an intense look. She made a motion with her eyes to go sit back down and I nodded moving my hat to disguse my face from the Cullens.

We sat down and Arra immediently begin a conversation. Lewis listened intently.

"Bella, Edward is curious to know why I refuse to allow him into our minds, and will speak to us before leave," Arra said in a quick murmer as I looked to see the two males of the threesome looking towards us both with curious looks on their faces. Alice no longer stared.

I nodded keeping my face hidden from them as the funeral began. I could feel the sobs now as Charlie's small will was read. In it he had said: I am happy to be with my daughter now in the heavens.

We could never be together since I could never die, and what he had written finally caused the realization that being immortal isn't as good as I had thoguht, and I finally realized why Edward had refused to change me in the beginning. I felt Lewis pull me into his chest as I now began to cry dry sobs while Arra rubbed my back and whispered soothingly into my ears.

Soon the funeral was over and we traveled outside the bury him. I was very thankful not to be in that stuffy room. I could breath again. It was extremely uncomfortable when I couldn't feel my ribe cage expanding. And that was the last time I ever saw my real father again. I decided I wanted to stop by the house and gather a few items from it that I would not allow to be taken by actioneers. As soon as the body was buryed I noticed Arra rushing me towards the car with Lewis beside her, but it was to late.

"Hello, Arra," I heard Carlisle murmer causing Arra being her polite self to turn around and smiled brillantly at him.

"Hello, Carlisle, it has been a while; how has your family been?" Arra replied sticking her hand up as he did the same and the two shook hands.

"My family is wonderful thank you, and yours," he replied returning her smile as Lewis walked forward taking Arra's hand as she smiled up at him and he returned the smile then she turned back to Carlisle.

"My family is doing spectacular. Almanzo and Sally have not fought in nearly a week!" Arra exclaimed excitedly.

Carlisle chuckled at the remark when Alice walked forward and said, "Well, are you going to introduce me or not?" she asked impatiently her eyes focasted on me, but then traveled to Arra.

"Yes, Arra this is Alice and Alice this is Arra," Carlisle said as Alice and Arra shook hands, "And I believe you already know Edward."

"Of course, I could not forget him," Arra replied a small smile played on her face as Edward groaned.

"Yes, I hate when you block yours and your family's thoughts from my mind," Edward replied his eyes curious.

"I know that is the excat reason I do it," she joked ,"Lewis, honey will you please take Marie to the car and bring back the invitations?"

"Of course, m'lady," Lewis accepted grabing my arm and pulled me along to the car then I realized she had used my middle name instead of my first.

"You are very lucky they did not reconize you! All except Alice, of course. She was eyeing you like you had two heads," Lewis said in the softest murmer he could mangage.

My mouth opened. She reconized me! No! She will tell Edward, and if that happens then he will feel guilty and try to make amends and tell me he was sorry. Well, I can not take another heart break. She can't tell him.

"Will she tell Edward?" I asked quickly when I saw Lewis smile.

"No, though I think he should know, but Arra had a conversaton with Alice only a few moments ago not to tell Edward or anyone else you were here," he explained.

"How do you know this?" I asked causing him to become fustrated with all my questions.

"Arra stopped time and told me," he explained as I got into the car as he smiled, "Marie, dear, will you pass me those envelopes in the passenger seat?"

I nodded and handed them over to him and he smiled and messed with my hair. I glared at him when he finished messing with me to see him smiling. I shook my head and smiled back realizing he was only trying to cheer me up, and it was working.

I watched as the conversation continued for about ten more minutes until Lewis and Arra their hands clasped together made their way towards the car. They got into the same places they were before when I asked if we could stop at my old home, and they only smiled and nodded.

I entered the house with Arra and Lewis close behind and I looked around the house to see it untouched. I lingered a moment looking at the familar settings as it brought the memories on. I was about to lose it, but I kept myself composed enough to take a few pictures from the walls, and enter my old room to look around. Nothing had changed. I saw the rocking chair, and I could almost see Edward in the chair waiting patiently for me to awaken, and myself asleep in the bed. I sighed grabing a few nik nacks from the room.

"How are you fairing?" I heard Lewis's voice ring through out the small house.

"Quite well," I admitted turning towards them,"I am ready to leave now."

They nodded and we all turned towards the car and we left.

As soon as we got home Almanzo immediently began to tease everyone that he was going to hit the ball so hard that he was going to beat Lewis's record though we all knew he was bluffing. And as soon as the thunder began we headed outside to a profesionally made vampire baseball field, and I must say it was huge! We splitted into teams: Lewis, Arra and Sally versus Almanzo, Grace, and I.

"We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" I heard Almanzo taunt from the pitchers mound as Arra growled a "We'll see," under her breath.

He tossed the ball hard, and she hit a ground balll right towards me! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me reaching the ball throwing it off to Grace, who was standing at second base her arms waving and outstretched with a on coming Arra making her way around the bases coming up to second. I threw the ball as fast as I could to see Arra slide ripping her now white stockings revealing her alien marks, but none of us cared. We have all seen them already.

"Out!" Almanzo called, but as the dust cleared Arra was standing there a smirk on her face revealing clearly she was safe.

Almanzo murmered a few curses before little Sally steped up to the plate hitting Arra home, but getting herself out in the process.

In the end the score was pretty close: 82 to 78. Our team the victor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been nearly a week since the funeral, and I have been doing quite well. I hung most of the pictures I stole from my old human home, and the one of my father while I was seventeen remained by my bed on an end table.

The party invitations for the party in three days have been sent out , and all have been returned most saying they would love to attend since our partys have been known to be one of the best. I went to see the invite that was given to Edward, and when I got down there I saw Arra smiling at me with a small sheet of paper in her small pale white hand.

"I thought you would want to see if he was coming," she said her soft firm voice said a small smile playing upon her face.

"You know, Bella, darling, I think you should talk to him," I heard Lewis's frightening deep voice rang from behind me, but as I turned I saw the gentle giant smiling down at me.

"No, if I talk to him and tell him how I feel, he will only leave me again, and that would be unbearable. He told me himself he didn't want me," I replied in a soft voice it beginning to fade as I took the small piece of paper from Arra's hand.

I looked at the top of the letter with Edward's elegant handwriting. My breath caught, and I forgot to breath for a minute or two, before opening it to reveal a small letter written entirely by him. If I could only cry I know now I would at this moment. I read through his formal return saying he would attend then looked up into the faces of Lewis and Arra their hands clasped together as most of the time they were.

"Bella, are you going to attend?" Lewis asked taking his loose hand and reached over and squeezed my shoulder.

I knew he wanted nothing but my happiness as most familys wish for each other, but I just could not bare to see him. If he saw me it would only bring up that horrible day he left me. His cruel words still ring though my head.

"I'm afraid not," I replied shaking my head.

Lewis sighed. I knew he was not happy with my decision, but he respected it and let it be. Arra just looked at me her white eyes intriguged. Since Arra can time travel she has to abide by rules meaning she can't just go into the past and change something important and ruin the future or can she go into the future, and tell what is to happen or it will screw it up. She knew something was going to happen. I could tell, but she knew she had to keep it to herself.

"Almanzo!" I heard Sally's high pitched scream make its way into the room just as Lewis was about to say something. Oh no.

Lewis and Arra got up together their hands still held each other tight, and gracefully made their way into the living room. I decided to see what was up, so I followed them. I knew it was going chaos as it always is with Sally and Almanzo, but sometimes thier bickering gets my mind away from Edward.

"Why did you do that!" I heard Sally growl as I stepped into the room seeing her pointing a finger at Almanzo.

He laughed, "Because I thought it would be entertaining," he replied.

I thought for a moment Sally's face was going to turn red but it remained the same color, "Well, it was not!" she shouted her accent showing off.

"Yes, it was," he replied sticking his tongue out.

"Graa!" she shouted pouncing like a cat would a mouse as the sound of loud booms and growls were created.

"Enough!" Lewis shouted his voice loud and booming. It scared me everytime he used it.

Immendiently they stopped and slowly let each other go as Arra unhooked her hand from Lewis and walked over taking Almanzo by the ear and pinning him the the wall she then began holding his hands together behind his back his face pushed against the wall as she asked him something in his ear even though we could all hear it.

"What did you do this time?" Arra asked him as he laughed again.

"I scared away lunch," he replied sheepishly as Arra pushed him further into the wall I thought it was going to break.

"And why did you scare Sally's lunch, hmm, Almanzo?" she said in a dangerous tone.

"Because, I thought it would be hilarious!" he replied into the wall bursting out laughing again, "And it was! You should have seen her face! It was priceless!"

"You disgust me, Almanzo," Arra sighed shaking her head letting Almanzo go he purposely letting himself fall on the floor still laughing.

"But that's why you love me!" he answered bursting into a whole new set of laughs.

Yeah, he has been living for centurys and still acts like a ten-year-old. I thought he was mentally challenged when I first met him, but then I saw how he interacted with people then I knew he was just a child at heart. A very annoying child.

"Almanzo, sweetie, what have you done," Grace asked her light fluffy voice said as she modeled her way into the living room her hands covered in black grease and a welding mask sitting on top of her head her hair up in a pony tail.

"Grace," Sally whinned her arms up in a hugging gesture as her eyes looked all upset as well as her face.

Sally and Grace have always had a special connection. Kind of like Arra and I. Sally always whinned to Grace whenever Almanzo picked on her or pranked her, and Grace always kicked Almanzo out of their bedroom for a few days. I think it is because Grace always wanted a child and Sally was their to fill the void. I have always thought that was why she fell in love with Almanzo as well.

"Aw, what is it baby?" she said hugging her and running her fingers though Sally's crimson hair.

"Almanzo! He scared away my prey while I was hunting! It took me forever just to find the thing!" Sally complained once again pointing to Almanzo as he now grinned sheepishly at his wife knowing what was coming next. It was simple to say he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Almanzo, I believe you know what the punishment is for offending Sally," Grace said her perfect eyebrows traveled upward.

"Yeah, Yeah," he grumbled and went off to the family room probably to play with his new chip he got for the gamestation.

"What will we do with him?" I said interrupting the silence that had for the moment taken over the room.

Arra smiled and Grace chuckled, but Sally answered my question, "I think we should get rid of him! I have lived to long with that monstrousity!" she said.

"Now Sally you know better than that. He is my brother, and your family. It is not good to wish for your loved ones gone," Arra answered then murmered, "but sometimes with Almanzo it cannot be helped to want to get rid of him."

A few laughs erupted from us at Arra's small attempt to lighten the mood as everyone began to settle down. I looked over at Sally's eyes seeing that they were still black. I decided it would be good for me if I got a little hunting done as well. It has been a while since I have hunted, and the thought of gulping down some lusious crimson liquid made my throat dry in desire.

"Hey, Sally, want to go with me hunting?" I asked as Sally's face lit up.

"Sure!" she squealed.

Sally and I have fun when we hunt. We like to make it a game. Like who can get the same prey first or a race to see who can get the first catch of the day. We would be gone days, and it would feel like hours to us.

"Let me go tell Arra and we can be off," I said smiling knowing Arra should easily hear me while Sally nodded happily waiting impatiently, and soon Arra was next to me in a matter of seconds.

"I think it would be lovely to go hunting, but as long as you take Grace, Lewis, and I with you. We shall leave Almanzo here as his punishment, and if he comes looking for us I will be sure to make his punishment worse," she said the last part louder than the rest of her sentence knowing Almanzo could hear quite well.

I saw the entire room brighten for the moment. It had been a while since the whole family went hunting together excluding Almanzo. Since Almanzo was a trouble maker he liked to annoy everyone even while we hunted, and sometimes it caused Arra to even accidently stop time to calm herself he gets her so angry.

"Sure," I agreed, "Sounds like fun."

I saw Arra's eyes glow with satisfaction about actually being able to hunt without Almanzo. Yes, it does seem cruel, but one can grow tired of Almanzo and his horrible pranks. It is ovbious that Almanzo is basically left out of everything if possible and no one even feels bad about it! It is extremely funny if you ask me. And he doesn't even understand why we don't want him coming!

* * *

A/n- I would like to apoligize for any mistakes I may have made in this chapter. I do not have a beta reader. Well, anyways, please leave me a review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Hello, everyone! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I was surprised to have so many! Anyways, sorry for any mistakes I may make in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or the lines used in it.

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

"Oh, please, Bella, you cheated!" Sally complained as I completely ignored her draining the blood of the unfortunate deer, and finally responded when I couldn't get no more of the hot red salty liquid from the animal.

I suddenly wondered as I do every now and again what a human's blood would taste like. The thoughts that Sally had, when I took Arra's powers, every now and then about human blood gave me pleasure for human blood is more thicker, sweeter, and more lusious than the thin animal blood we have come accustomed to. Just the thought of drinking a human dry of blood made me crave it, but also I appalled it at the same time.

I sighed pushing the thoughts from my mind. I shouldn't think such things! I felt the stare of Arra on me and I knew that she would have that curious look on her face when I turned to face her.

"Yeah, right, Sally," I teased her, "You know I won fair and square."

She stuck her tongue out when I saw her nose smell something as did I. It was the scent of another vampire. I suddenly froze in my spot when Arra appeared in my face only seconds later. Her face held a look of warmth and she smiled at me.

"Do not worry, Bella, it is only Alice. She wants to see you," she said and as if on cue there stood Alice just as I remembered her.

"Bella!" she said enthusically running up to me knocking me to the ground in a full force hug.

"Hello, Alice," I said with a grin on my face.

This has been the first time since Edward left that I have felt pure happyness, but don't get me wrong I love my family and they have helped speed my healing process up. It is just Alice. I have missed her so much! I looked over to Arra, who smiled her happy warm smile, and when she saw me looking at me her smile increased as I smiled back.

"It is good to see a little life in those eyes of yours, Bella," Arra said a look of geniune happiness I have never seen her look at me with.

I could only nod and smile as Alice helped me up. I looked at Sally who had the most confused look on her face when I saw Lewis and Grace run up behind Arra. Lewis taking Arra's hand while Grace shared the look of confusion with Sally. I smiled and decided to introduce Alice to everyone.

"Sally, and Grace! This is Alice, and Alice this is Sally and Grace. You already know Arra and Lewis," I said introducing her and she turned to everyone and smiled brightly at them all.

"Hello to you all," she said, "I am looking forward to your party as is the rest of my family."

Arra steped forward still smiling, "Hello, and you have good reason to look forward to the party," Arra responded then added, "Would you like to come to our home? I believe we have finshed up hunting, and I believe Almanzo might just be lonely," she said the last part with a sly smirk.

Sally snickered and Lewis grinned. Poor Almanzo. He has been cooped up day we have been gone. I wonder what he did besides play with his gamestation. Oh, well, I will wonder about that later I have the time. Right now I have to catch up with Alice, and find out what has been going on with everyone.

"Sure!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled. Alice has not changed a bit. We began our journey home which took about thirty minutes. I never reaized how deep into the forest we traveled. Soon we were at the house. Alice's eyes widened when she saw all the cars. The Saleen S7 seemed to catch her attention the most, which caused me to beam with pride since it was mine then Arra's BMW. Eventually her eyes traveled to all of them.

"How do you manage all these cars with so little gas!" she breathed her eyes fixed on them wishing she had car that went more than forty mph.

"Gas? We don't use gas Grace here fixes them," Sally laughed like it was funny to even put gas in a car.

"Grace? But how?" Alice asked her eyes fixed on a motorcycle which of course belonged to Almanzo.

"It is quite complex. If you wish I can create a car as fast as Arra's," Grace said her eyes sparkling with pride her face brightening at the reconization of her genius.

"Not quite as fast as mine, Grace," Arra said wanting to have to fastest for herself.

"I would love it! It would make Roselie so jealous! And just how fast is Arra's car?" she shouted obvious joy in her voice even after Arra's statement.

"Let's just say it reaches over three hundred miles per hour," I whispered in her ears slowly drawing it out and I heard her take a deep intake of breath.

"Your pulling my leg!" she shouted turning around quickly her eyes held pure excitement in them smiling extremely wide, "After all this time of riding around in one of those...those things!"

"We know,"Grace said discusted, "I was not going to stand for such an inconvience! I wanted a car that was fast even if I had to make it myself!"

Alice made a face of horror at the thought of the car, but then returned to her normal giddy self. I am guessing her thoughts turned back to the thought of having a faster car than in the past.

"Oh thank you oh so much! I can't even express how much happiness I am feeling at the moment!" she shouted happily, "When can I get it?"

"I would say about two months if I work on it an hour a day, but let's just say I don't work a meer hour! It will be ready in most likey a month and a half; you have gotten a little to excited there, Alice, you haven't even told me what kind of car you wish to have!" Grace said smiling widely.

"Oh, right, I don't care just give me a fast car!" Alice exclaimed, but I looked to Arra, who nodded to Grace.

"All right Alice, if you wish you may use my car until your's is finshed. I like my customers to ride in style," Grace said a small smile on her face.

"Oh, you can't seriously mean that! What if I wreck it?" Alice said her voice saying she wanted it, but it seemed like to much to ask of a stranger.

"Alice, you have no need to worry about money here. We have plenty of it," I said chuckling under my breath.

Alice flashed me an annoyed look until Grace spoke up, "If you wrecked it then it would present me with a challenge to fix it," she said still smiling.

"Well, in that case!" Alice said nodding away and smiling like she just won the lottery.

When it came time to go in I noticed Arra heistate before entering into the house and Lewis noticed then she put on a grave face and opened the door and the minute she did a bucket full of water dropped onto the floor, but before it could hit Arra she stopped time and moved out of it's place in a blink of an eye.

"Almanzo," she shouted vemon covered her tone as she darted forward to Almanzo who sat watching a fire burn in the fireplace while he only grinned and turned to run even though he knew it was useless because in a blink of an eye Arra vanished and appeared behind Almanzo takling him to the ground with a big boom. It ended with Almanzo on the ground face smushed on the floor with Arra pushing his head in the ground.

Alice's face went from excited grin to confused frown in only a second as she looked to me for answers. I only smiled to assure her this was normal behavior and she smiled back then turned back to watch brother and sister fight.

"Hey, Arra, I wasn't expecting you home so early," he commented as she pinned him to the ground.

"Of course not Almanzo when do you ever expect me home? You also realize we have a guest," she said each part scolding.

"Oh, well, let me up to meet them then. I was not expecting company. I assume they are one of us," he said switching to his more sophistacated act looking towards Alice.

"Yes, she is," Arra said her voice ringing with excitment.

"Oh, well, then ha ha ha!! I so almost got you!" he shouted pointing at Arra as she rolled her eyes.

"Alice, this is an idiot," Arra said hitting her forehead with her hand.

"Arra, that's not very nice. First you banish me from the hunting trip leaving me with no one to entertain myself with then you turn around and call me an idiot. I say you must be the worse older sister I have ever had!" Almanzo said in an astonished voice a smile trying to make it's way onto his face.

"I am your only older sister," Arra retorted her voice monotone and slightly annoyed as Lewis pulled her close causing her temper to vanish.

Almanzo only grinned before his eyes went searching for Grace, and as soon as he found her he dashed forward taking her hand in his bending down on one knee, and kissed up it.

"I have missed you most of all, m'dear," he said as he got up arm around her causing her to smile.

"And not a second went by I missed you, darling," she said replied as he dipped her low and kissed her.

"Shall we go to the lab?" he asked his eyes sparkling at her when her eyes lit up.

He enjoyed watching Grace work, and she enjoyed him watching her. They both loved spending time with each other even if it meant watching each other's hobbies. Then she grabed his hand and dragged him at lightening speed down the hall and up the stairs to her lab.

"Those two are quite a pair," Alice inquired after they left.

"Yes, they truly are. Grace the smart beautiful women with Almanzo the crazy troublemaking fool I would think of them as a strange pair to," Arra agreed smiling at Alice as she flashed one of those brillant grins at Arra in return.

"It's hard to imagine someone like Grace could end up with such a monster," Sally commented shaking her head while Arra just glared down at her.

"I can't help to ask, but how are are you the older sister?" Alice asked sheer curiousity in her voice as it chimed though the huge room just as Arra was going to scold Sally.

"Come, let us go to the family room and all shall be explained," Arra replied leading Lewis, Sally, Alice and I down to the family room.

Alice looked around the room excitement brewing in her topez eyes. As she looked around the room. Her eyes studied every detail, but mostly they remained on Arra. I don't blame her either. Arra is extremely strange, but I guess that does that to you when you have lived through the Black Plague. Arra then went and sat down on the fluffy loveseat Lewis beside her motioning for us to sit on the couch, but Sally refused and sat down in a chair. Alice and I sat on the couch.

"Now then I am Almanzo's true blood older sister," Arra began, "It began during the plague when our parents died of the terrible disease. I was sixteen while he was meerly a toddler at the time when I was attacked by a vile monster, a vampire. I shouted for help and the villagers came to my rescue, but the creature got away and I never saw him again. It was then the pain began," she said and gave an involentary shiver and Lewis conforted her.

"The villagers all thought I was cursed when I began screaming in agony, but let me be until the thirst came. I ended up killing my nieghbor and then banished myself and my brother from the villlage knowing nobody would take him in at a time like this, and traveled down to Ireland where I mirculously raised him feeding off of animal blood, and please do not ask I have not a clue how he ended up the way he is."

"But at the age twenty-nine he was curious, and decided to follow me on my hunt, and I ended up turning him myself. It was then I realized I ended up like the vile monster that had changed me, and I fell into a depression, and no matter how much my brother tryed to tell me it was not my fault I still felt horrible. We remained in Ireland for a few centurys when I met Sally," Sally smiled when Arra said her name.

"Wait, you changed her! She is so young though! How could anyone change such a innocent young girl," Alice said a little angry at this fact. I was to so I couldn't blame her.

Arra sighed, "Yes, I could not help it! She just would not stop following me when I first met her! It was like she was intriuged by me instead of repelled like most humans were. She fell one day and I had not hunted for a month, and her blood the smell! I could taste it in my mouth! I could not help myself I drank from her then realizing what I was doing I quickly stopped hoping I had not changed her, but I was to late. She began to scream and then I knew," she explained her eyes downcast ashamed.

"It was all right, Arra, really," Sally said and she next to her in a heartbeat with her hand on her shoulder.

"No, it was not! You were to young!" Arra shouted back, but stopped herself.

"I'm sorry, Arra, I shouldn't have spoke out of turn," Alice said truly sorry when a small pitiful smile appeared on Arra's face.

"I would have reacted the same way. You have nothing to apoligize for," Arra replied then began to think of where she was.

"After Sally was changed I met Lewis only two years after when we moved to London. And, his blood! I can never forget it. It smelled so much better than everyone else's! The best I had ever smelled in all my years as a vampire!" she said ovbiously still amazed by this.

"But my charm won her over, and eventually she and no choice, but to stay with me. Then I made her angry! I asked the 'forbidden' question. I asked if she would change me," Lewis said smiling at Arra who punched him in the shoulder.

"But I refused to. He was to good for the life of a vampire. I wanted him to remain a human and that was that! Ovbiously what I wanted did not happen," she said turning to glare at Sally, who was looking away from Arra at the moment.

"Sally decided she did not want to drink animal blood, and wanted a human's blood, and I told her no. Well, she got angry, and decided to kill Lewis as her first victim," Arra said that in a low menicing tone directed towards Sally.

"Almanzo was watching Lewis when he alerted me to her presence at his mother's home. He was twenty then and visitng his mother," Arra said in a small sad voice I also noticed that Lewis was looking at her with sad eyes. They have told this story a billion times and they still get upset over it, but I am not one to talk.

"Sally killed Lewis's mother and was working on Lewis when Almanzo got their and stopped her, but he could not handle thirst and I had to rip them both off of Lewis, and I stopped time. It was the first time I used that power. I never knew I had it until that day," Arra said her voice trailing away in awe.

"She stayed by me the entire time," Lewis said shaking his head, "She stayed with me holding my hand letting my squeeze it as the pain flowed thoughout my body was unbearable, but it was worth it in the end."

Arra sighed, "I would have rathered you stayed human," she said in a mumble that we all heard.

"But I would be dead if you left me human," he said in a teasing tone, but she was in no mood for it.

"I would not have been far behind you. I was going to let Almanzo take over the coven when I was gone. We had it all planned out," Arra said in no more than a whisper. I looked at her in surprise. I haven't heard this part of the story, and neither has Lewis by the look in his eye.

"Arra!" he exclaimed unhappy by what he heard he was about to say something else, but Arra interrupted him.

"It's in the past now Lewis. It is nothing you have to worry about now," she said then looked over at us who were all looking wide-eyed at all the drama that just occured.

"We will talk about this later," I heard Lewis murmer his eyes hard. She just sighed then continued.

"Well, about tweny years later we met the Volturi. Such polite charators. You shall meet them at the party, Alice. Then a few centrys down the road Almanzo met Grace, but he had no problem in changing her right away. He cannot understand why I did not want to change Lewis," she said shaking her head.

"Lastly we met Carlisle. Such a good man. We followed him to the new world, and met Edward. Both are extremely wonderful vampires," Lewis continued for her in a matter of fact tone finshing the story.

Alice looked at me at the mention of Edwards name before sighing about to get to the point of her visit. Studing my face before she said anything she finally decided to tell me what was wrong.

"Bella, Edward is a mess! He wants to kill himself because of your 'death'! Wait a minute...Arra never told me your story," Alice said as sudden realization appeared on her face, but I couldn't focas the words she said of Edward still rang though my head.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a slow depressed manic voice.

She suddenly looked at me as if I had grown a tail and walked on all fours. We just stared at each other for a few minutes both of us searching for answers until I finally sighed.

"Edward shouldn't let guilt ruin his exsistence like that," I said looking away, "It was not his fault. What happens to me is just my luck."

"Bella, he still loves you," Alice sang in a soft melody while I looked up at her my eyes empty as a bottomless pit.

"No, he told me he didn't want me! I could see it in his eyes, Alice!" I agrued looking away, "I can't handle another heartbreak. Alice, I just can't," I added my voice so low it was almost impossible to hear.

"Bella! Please, he still loves you! He only did that to protect you! Please just talk to him!" she begged her eyes pleading, "I hate to see him like he is and I have the secret that could heal him, but yet I have to keep it to myself!"

"I'm sorry Alice, I truly am, but what if you are wrong. You have been wrong before, and if I talk to him and he leaves I will surely kill myself.," I replied looking towards Arra, who nodded at me. She would be the one to kill me. She knew how I felt about it all, and would have wanted someone to kill her if Lewis was gone.

"Bella, I know he still loves you," she said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Alice I just can't take that chance," I responded shaking my head hearing a disaproving grunt from Lewis.

She sighed then smiled, "Well, then! We can still spend time together!" she said, "We have to go shopping together!"

"Alice! You and shopping I could never forget," I grinned. I would jump at the chance to spend the day with Alice now. It has been so long.

She grinned one of those evil 'I am going to shop till you drop' looks. I smiled then she remembered something I hoped she would have forgotten.

"Bella, how did you end up a vampire?" she asked me as I internally cringed.

* * *

A/n- I know a little short, but I wanted to stop somewhere suspenseful. It won't be all that exciting though. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n-Hello, I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and Twilight Chick for being my beta reader.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or the lines used in it.

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Alice and I looked at each other for a few seconds before I sighed, trying to let out all of the butterflies tickling my stomach, only they refused to fly out, and remained there. Alice looked at me impatiently as I squirmed a little in my seat. Sally now sat on the other side of me as she placed a cold hand on my own in her way of comforting. I looked to her for a moment before she nodded.

I noticed Alice's face as she took in all the tension. She was looking anxious as she clasped both of her hands together and bit down on her bottom lip. I didn't want to tell her it was Edward's leaving that had brought me into the living dead, but she asked and she was going to get full detail.

"What did we do by leaving?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"You did nothing wrong by leaving; it was your time to leave. I had no purpose to follow after you if Edward didn't want me," I answered her, my voice monotone, emotionless.

"Bella-," she began her eyes full of regret, and pain.

"No, please, it's fine. You couldn't let the humans get suspicious, I understand," I answered, looking away from her gaze.

"We could have stayed there longer, Bella. It's just-," once again I interrupted her.

"Edward no longer wanted to be around me, to see the pain he knew he was going to put me though when he left," I answered, my voice rained down with depression.

"Bella! Of course not! Like I said, he did it to protect you! How could you accuse him of that! He loves you!" she almost shouted, her eyes angry, but I ignored it.

"He loved me, Alice. Loved me," I stressed, standing up, "If he truly still loved me when I was human, he would have protected me from Victoria and Laurent! He left me, Alice! Can't you get that! He left me alone, waiting for death to take me; not that I wasn't already dead once he left me. I was nothing...nothing but a hollow shell of my former self!"

She looked at me, seeing the depth of pain in my eyes, her angry glare replaced with open mouthed shock at my outburst. If I could have I would have cried. I sighed, sitting back down, and relaxing my ridged angry pose.

"Oh my god, I am so terribly sorry. I should have stopped him after the vision. I should have stayed behind, but I never knew. What have we done?" she asked, cradling her head in her hands.

"You did nothing that was punishable, Alice," I said stroking her back a few times before she sat up, looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

"No, we should have never left you so abruptly. Bella, please accept my full apology. If I could, I would go back in time to change it," she said, her voice wavering as her eyes wandered to Arra, who sat as still as a statue, looking into the eyes of Lewis. I knew they were having a conversation with Arra reading Lewis's thoughts, but she suddenly whipped around to Alice and shook her head.

"I cannot just go back, and change something of importance. It would mean all our lives would be different, and Bella would be dead," Arra announced her eyes hard, "I have changed the past before, and shall not mess with it again."

Alice's eyes widened at the remark, "I forgot you could read minds," she said as Arra nodded knowingly.

"Alice, my story, you might prefer not to know," I warned, my eyes intense.

"Bella, I know I may not want to know, but curiosity killed the cat," she soothed, staring at me hard.

"All right," I sighed as I began to tell her the story that drove me to the Pure family, and changed my life.

-

**"Bella!" my teacher scolded me as I lifted my head quickly off of the desk, "Are you sleeping in my class again!?" **

**"I'm sorry, ma'am. I will try not to do it again," I apologized, my words slurring together from the sleepless nights. **

**"Bella, I'm sorry, but this is the fifth time this week! I am afraid I will have to give you detention," she said. **

**I saw regret in her eyes as she wrote the detention slip, and stuck it into my hands. I sighed and she mimicked me, she probably had better things to do after school than baby-sit a bunch of students that can clearly take care of themselves, but I on the other hand didn't care anymore. I would rather end my life as it is, since I was already dead on the inside. **

**I walked around campus like a zombie. My eyes holding no life with a pair of identical bags underneath them, and my skinnier than normal body made it seem I had been dead for months, which technically I had been. Finally, after school ended and detention was over with, I walked to my truck, dreading having to go tomorrow. Little did I know, that was my last day at school as the frail, human Bella Swan. **

**When I got home I did my homework, and some housework until there was nothing left for me to do. Sighing, I decided I would visit La Push. I pulled up into Jacob's driveway only to find that he wasn't home. Billy told me a new vampire, other than Victoria had been sited. I whipped my head around, my eyes holding a new kind of hope. **

**"Did he go searching for the vampire?" I asked Billy as he filled himself a cup of hot tea. **

**"Yes, but don't worry, Jacob and the pack know what they are doing now, Bella," he replied confidently. **

**I nodded, "Is it just one?" I asked looking up at Billy as he raised a brow. **

**"It's not any of the Cullens," he responded bluntly, knowing where my small talk would lead to. **

**I sighed and nodded, once again my eyes downcast until I got up from my seat, deciding that I should get some fresh air, "See you around, Billy," I said, walking towards the door. **

**"Goodbye, Bella, and be careful," he said, his eyes filled with worry. **

**"I will," I replied, walking out the door and heading to the beach. **

**I walked along the shoreline for a little while, my depression slowly taking over until I felt a fresh wave of tears begin to flow like waterworks from my eyes. I couldn't go on like this for the rest of my life. It was pointless, and I couldn't take it anymore. I would have to end it. It would kill Charlie, but he would be better off without me anyways. All I had done was hurt him these past few months and I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have to.**

**I looked up at the cliff I had seen some of the La Push kids cliff diving off of, and the current was dangerous at the moment. It would do. I slowly made my way up to it until I finally stood right at the edge, staring down at the dark waters below. **

**"_Bella!_"a familiar voice snarled furiously in my head. **

**"Edward," I replied to my imaginary Edward in a polite manner, like a business woman. **

**"_Think about what you are doing!_" He pleaded with me, desperation covered his tone. **

**"I have thought about it. I'm so sorry, Edward," I explained, a fresh wave of tears making their way down my face, when I felt a pair of cold hands grab me from behind.**

**"Ed-edward!" I exclaimed turning around quickly to see not Edward, but Laurent. I gasped and stumbled forward but his strong arms kept me from falling over the cliffs edge. My heart rate raised dramatically and adrenaline raced through every part of my body as he smiled at me in an evil way. **

**"Bella," he tsked, "Now, if you were going to kill yourself anyways, why not be useful and make yourself a meal instead?" he asked, though I knew he would suck the life out of me anyways. I was frightened, but I knew it was for the best. I no longer had a reason to live. **

**"_NO!_"Edward yelled, his voice now sounding defeated. **

**He lowered his head, teeth bared when I heard a loud bark from behind him. Distracted, he let me go and turned around quickly, and at that moment I ran. I ran like I never ran before, the adrenaline helping with my balance, making my way to the barn. I never looked back as I heard the pack advance on Laurent. I entered the barn, my eyes immediately finding what I was looking for. **

**Turning on the engine to the glossy red motorcycle, I raced out of the barn, afraid to slow down, but finally I did as I rounded the corner on the bike to my house when a shadow caught my eye. **

**"_Bella! Go, Bella!" _Edward shouted instead of his normal protests. **

**My eyes widened when a pair of dark crimson eyes met mine, and a devilish snicker erupted from them. The realization suddenly sank in when I saw the fire red, tangled hair start to advance towards me. **

**"_What are you waiting for? Go!" _He snarled, this time his rage overwhelming me. **

**This time I obeyed and furiously started the motorcycle back up, then with the wheels screeching I flew away from the red-headed vampire as she darted to follow me, her laughing loud and ringing in my head. It was then when I turned sharply around the curved road did I know my life was ended. I would no longer live after this.**

**The bike fell forward, my leg stuck underneath it. I suddenly felt a searing pain from my leg, and then I realized that my leg was against the exhaust pipe. I cried in pain as it burned through my flesh. Then I saw the vampire bend down, and slowly sink her teeth into my neck, and begin to suck. The pain from this was even more painful than the bike as I yelled, being eaten alive. **

**"_No! No! No! No!_"Edward began yelling in my head, a noise in the background indicating he just broke something.**

**"Sally!" a scolding voice said harshly as I could barely register it from my dying form. The vampire immediately whipped her head from my neck and whispered 'Arra' under her breath. **

**"What are you doing? Why the nerve of you! You have no excuse this time! Never again will you be near the humans," she snarled in full fury appearing beside me in the blink of an eye. **

**I expected the other vampire, which wasn't Victoria but Sally, to start yelling back as she trembled in anger, but to my surprise she didn't yell back. She looked back at me, wanting in her eyes when the one called Arra snatched me up, the blood not affecting her as she raced off, causing me to leave my life in Forks behind**.

-

I finished up my tale while Alice turned to glower at Sally for a moment before turning back to me, her eyes ashamed at what her family had done. What their leaving had done to me. She then turned to Sally.

"Why?" she asked a simple question, her eyes sad. Sally fidgeted a little bit before answering,

"I don't know! I just, well, I wanted some human blood! I had gone too long without it, and wanted to feel the rush of the hunt again. I have apologized to Bella extensively," she said, looking at me, her eyes downcast, then smiled.

"But I must say though! Bella's blood was the most tasteful I have ever tasted in my existence! It was delicious!" she licked her lips as she closed her eyes, remembering.

I punched her in the shoulder grinning, as she chuckled. I knew she was kidding around, but Alice's face was not amused. It was shocked and sad. She looked like she had lost her best friend.

"Alice, please, stop blaming yourself. No one could have known what happened. It was no one's fault," I assured her as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella," she said, "For forgiving me."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Alice! I never blamed you in the first place! You have nothing to be forgiven for!" I said hugging her as she returned it full force.

When we finally let go of each other she looked at me strangely, "I can't believe you hung around with those vile filthy dogs!" she said surprise in her voice, remembering when I told her about Jacob coming to save me from Laurent.

I shrugged, "They were my only protection from Victoria," I replied casually like it was nothing, "And besides Jacob was my best friend!"

Alice shook her head, "Werewolves, "she muttered disgusted, "What a mess we created for you, Bella! Werewolves are just as dangerous as we vampires were to you as a human!"

"What choice did I have, Alice!" I replied, trying not to sound harsh.

Alice sighed and nodded, "I know..." she trailed off sadly, thinking.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, and I got a panicked as Arra suddenly whipped her head around, surprise in her eyes. And that caused fear in me because Arra is anything, but surprised. Then her face turned back to normal when an over-excited Almanzo was heard yelling throughout the house.

"I got it! I got it!" he shouted when we heard him trip down the stairs.

Sally bursted out laughing as she to got up at lightening speed to beat Almanzo to the door. Lewis got up as gracefully as a muscle bound body builder could, then took Arra's hand and helped her up, and with clasped hands made their way to the living room. Alice looked at me and smiled then mumbled Carlisle. I stiffened and she noticed.

"Bella! Come on! Just because you don't want to see Edward doesn't mean you can't talk to Carlisle! He has missed you too, you know!" she said, a twinkling in her golden eyes.

"Alice! I really don't know! I think I would be more easily hidden from Edward if I don't let to many people know about me," I replied hesitantly, biting my bottom lip.

"Please, Bella, it will be only Carlisle and I! And I swear we will not tell anyone else!" she begged pulling me up from the sofa and dragging me towards the living room where I could hear my family talking with Alice's father.

"Alice," I hissed when I was suddenly dragged into the light where I could be exposed to everyone in the room.

Arra was chatting with Carlisle while Lewis stood beside her. Sally was on Almanzo's shoulders while Grace smiled up at her. It surprised me how to people who argued constantly could love each other so much. Carlisle suddenly looked up, his eyes on Alice.

"Alice? What are you do...," he trailed off as his eyes met mine and I smiled

Hesitantly, he suddenly turned back to Arra. "And I see you have a new member of your coven. Who is she?" he inquired, his voice not believing who he thought I was.

Arra looked at me and I nodded, then she said my name, "Isabella Marie Swan Pure," she announced the name her eyes studying my face as she said it.

Carlisle's eyes widened and he studied me before saying, "Is it really you, Bella? It can't be, you are supposed to be dead!" he said suddenly running towards me, his eyes looking deep into my own.

I sighed and Alice grinned ever wider, "Yes, it is truly me, Carlisle, and all in all, I am dead," I announced, his eyes glowing happily.

"You mean at the funeral! It was you, and Alice knew. That was why she was so persistent we go," Carlisle said his tone thoughtful as Alice smiled at him.

"Yes, Alice, has her own way of thinking," I mumbled turning towards her as she sheepishly replied with a smile, then Carlisle did something I never expected from him. He hugged me!

"Bella! You have no idea what this means!" he said happily, letting me go.

"Carlisle, she will not have anything to do with Edward," I heard Arra say, appearing out of thin air beside me as the rest of the family approached, Grace sitting to watch the fire while Almanzo let Sally down, and sat beside her. They all knew something was about to happen.

Carlisle looked at me, confusion upon his perfect face as he took in the information from Arra then looking to Alice and she nodded solemnly,

"Bella," he said disapprovingly shaking his head, "he needs you to survive. I am amazed he has made it this far! Bella, he loves you."

"No! I have told Alice this and this will be the only time I will tell you! If he ever truly loved me, he would have stayed with me! He told me himself on that horrible day! He said he didn't want me! He didn't want me, Carlisle! Get it! He never truly loved me. He only wanted me like his own personal doll, and then dump me when he left to go to the next city finding his next doll while I in turn gave him everything! My soul, my heart, my life...," I trailed off as Arra soothing rubbed my back making 'shh' sounds.

Carlisle stared at me in disbelief when his eyes turned angry, but his voice remained ever so calm, "Bella, he only did that to protect you! He never meant to hurt you," he said in a soft convincing tone.

"Well, a hell of a lot that did him! How was I supposed to defend myself from Victoria or Laurent or any other vampires that were hunting me down! Not that it mattered! My life was gone anyways! He took it with him!" I said in a deadly calm voice.

Carlisle shook his head, "Bella, you poor thing. That was never supposed to happen. You were supposed to move on," he said closing his eyes and sighing deep.

"Carlisle, you will not tell Edward of Bella being with us. We want to keep it confidential," Arra said, stepping forward her eyes hard interrupting me as I was about to say something more.

Carlisle got a sad look on his face, "I understand," he said, then a forced smile appeared on his face.

"Well, Alice, will you be coming with me or staying here?" he asked as Alice stared at him disbelief on her face.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I owe Bella here a shopping trip," she replied a sparkle in her eye like she had truly missed me, and she probably had.

Carlisle nodded, "I will be expecting you home soon. The Pures here have to prepare for their party," he said, eyeing Alice carefully as she smiled and nodded, then turned to me.

"Oh, I will pick out the most beautiful dress there for you!" she squealed happily ignoring Carlisle; I felt bad I would spoil it for her. "Alice," I hesitated, "I'm not going to the party," I said as her face fell.

"What! Why not?" she asked quickly astonishment in her voice, "You have to come! You are the hostess!â€

"I am not the hostess, Arra is. I am sorry, but Edward is going to be there, and I can't be spotted. I decided that long ago," I answered sadly.

"Bella," Carlisle said disapprovingly, reminding me of Lewis, "you should at least give him another chance!"

"But, Carlisle, what I am trying to say is he doesn't love me. And if I give him a second chance...and he left I would just die! I can't go through that pain again! Not again...how could I trust him! My heart can't take it," I whispered, my eyes downcast.

I really wanted to go. I loved our parties. They always got me in such a happy good mood, and my depressed mind is relieved from all the stress and memories. Seeing all the happy smiling faces and not having to hide who I truly was from them. A vampire. I could share stories with them I could never share with the humans. I sighed deeply.

Alice shook her head, "You have to talk to him eventually! You can't keep running away," she said loudly

"Edward did," I murmured lightly.

Alice was at a loss of words, then when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out and she opened it again, "Your right, he did what he thought was right, and it was the biggest mistake he has ever made. I'm sure that if you talked to him and straightened it all out...," she trailed off softly

"Alice, I don't think I should no matter how much my broken self would love to, but I don't think I could handle seeing the rejection in his eyes again," I replied truthfully.

"Okay! I was going to wait until after Alice left, but this constant talk about Edward makes me curious. Apparently, something happened between him and Bella?" Sally asked from the couch near the fire getting up in the blink of an eye and running beside me. I sighed, "It is a really long story, Sally," I explained.

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "Like I don't have time!" she said in an almost annoyed voice; I chuckled.

"I am also curious as to what all this drama has been about," Grace inquired her light, fluffy singing voice erupted into the large living room.

Almanzo put an arm around Grace's waist and she leaned against him slightly, "Well, kiddo, looks like you have no choice. You must spill the beans," he said, smiling in encouragement.

I looked at Alice and she looked confused, "You mean they don't know, yet? Arra seemed well informed," she said her voice forming a question.

I shook my head before I turned to the rest of my family, "Arra and Lewis already know what I am going to tell you. This happened in my human life a while back," I said before plunging into the story about how I met the Cullens and about Edward, then about how he left me. Lastly I told them about the werewolves. That stirred them a bit, and Sally finally understood what had been going on between Alice and I those long years ago.

* * *

A/n- Thank you for reading. I would be so happy if you reviewed for me! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon nor the lines used in it. **

* * *

Chapter Five 

Soon after Carlisle and Alice left in Grace's red glossy Mercedes Benz, both of them vowing not to tell Edward I was part of the Pure family, we began to prepare for the party that was soon to come. There was plenty we had to do; Arra was in charge of bottling the blood, Lewis and Almanzo in charge of putting the decorations up, Grace in charge of music and the stereo, and lastly, I was in charge of Sally.

Because Sally had the hardest time controlling herself around blood, I had to make sure that she steered clear of the bottled blood Arra was preparing. We were the only known vampires who bottled blood. It was a strange technique that only Arra and I knew about. I didn't mean to, but when I stole her power to mind read, I found out her disgusting secret. She would suck it out into her mouth and spits it into the bottle.

It sounded extremely repulsive but Arra is a unique vampire, and her spit is able to keep the blood fresh. When I found out, I didn't want to drink anymore of the bottled blood, but after seeing the many others drink it, I eventually couldn't help myself; it smelled wonderful.

"Well, Sally, we have the whole day, and don't you even think about the bottled blood," I warned as she smiled innocently up at me, her eyes shimmering in the light of the chandelier.

Almanzo was busy taking down the regular curtains and putting up the velvet ones, while Lewis was taking down a few pictures (like the one of Almanzo sticking his tongue out holding up a dead deer), and replacing it with more valuable paintings (like one of himself and Arra back a few centuries ago, when he was still human). Sally and I were on the stairs while I watched her intently, not allowing her to escape my sight.

"What are you talking about, my dear sister? I would never do such a wrong thing," she said in her most childishly innocent voice. I didn't buy it for a second.

"Yeah, right," I retorted, "Like last year when you tricked me into playing hide and seek and I found you gulping it down in the kitchen."

"What ever are you talking about, oh loveable sister of mine," she said, a devilish grin slowly growing on her face.

I rolled my eyes, "Drop the innocent child act, will you. It's beginning to get on my nerves," I said, scowling slightly.

"All right, all right. I see you are not going to let me out of your sight this year," she said throwing both hands up into the air, trying to hide a small smile on her face that told me she was lying.

"Good," I said, "You know what you and I are going to do today, Sally?"

She looked at me confused, cocking her head to one side, "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"We are going to the movies," I said smiling, "Remember, you wanted to go?"

She raised a brow, "Oh really?" she said skeptically, probably remembering the time she asked me to go to the movies, and I told her no.

I wasn't in the mood for movies when I told her that. It was only a month after I had been changed and I was in a deep depression. She was still trying to make up for the fact she changed me. I was extremely angry with her and refused to talk to her. So, when she asked me to go to the movies I threw as pillow at the door so hard the pillow exploded with fluff, then I told her I hated the movies and not to ask me again, and Sally never asked me to go to the movies since then.

"That was so long ago, though, Bella!" she pleaded wanting to stay so she would have a better chance to get her hands on the blood, "And even if you had said yes we were simply going to watch a movie on the big screen downstairs!"

"Really? Well, I plan on actually going somewhere. Sorry, it took so long," I smirked, "As soon as Grace gets back, we are leaving," I said, then as if right on cue Grace drove up in my car, since Alice had hers.

"Thank you so much, Bella," I heard Grace say as she entered holding bag with a few wires and plugs in it, along with a new CD grasped in her lovely pale hand.

"You welcome," I replied, pushing Sally slightly towards the door, earning a growl, and as Grace walked by dropping my keys to the silver Saleen S7 into my hands, I studied the CD in her hand and chuckled.

In it was her favorite composer, Bach. I liked classical music, but when it came to Grace, she would die if she couldn't have her music. She spent her last five years of her human life as the assistant of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. It was quite impressive when she told me about it. That is why she is able to play the piano so well, but she can't compare to Arra. Arra loved music, and writes complex pieces for Grace to master since she had already mastered her teacher's works long ago.

Sally began to grumble and reluctantly followed me out to the car, "Bella," she said as I opened the door and we entered the outside world. She looked worried as she opened the passenger side door.

"Yes, Sally?" I said my voice forming a question.

She sighed. "Bella, I do not want you to end up like me. Continually thirsting for human blood. For some reason I don't know, I can't stop myself from attacking someone with sweet smelling blood like Lewis's or yours...," she trailed off as we both sat quietly in the car; I sometimes forgot that she was older than me.

I nodded then she continued, "Will you be able to control yourself in the movie theater with all of our prey together, their smells combining. It is like an all you can eat buffet. I will be able to resist, knowing the punishment from Arra will be intense if I attack another human, but you will not be able to control yourself," as she said this I stiffened. I hadn't thought of that.

I sighed, "Sally, I will do my best, but please stop me if I start to do something I will regret later. I will start school soon, and I need the practice," I replied solemnly unknowing what it would be like to be in a huge room full of people.

Sally nodded while I drove down the driveway and turned towards Port Angeles. It has been a while since I visited Port Angeles, and been to the movies. I must admit I was somewhat excited. I remember going to the movies when I was human. I think with someone called Jenna and another called either Matt or Mike and then Jacob, and a few others I can't seem to remember. As I racked my brain for my memories I heard Sally yell.

"Bella! Look out!" she shouted when I was snapped back into reality just in time to pass a small mirror car going at a mere thirty miles an hour compared to the hundred I was doing.

"Thanks, Sally," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No blood, no foul," she said and as soon as she said it I was thrown back into the past, remembering the when Edward saved me from being squashed between two cars.

"Right," I managed to strangle out of my throat.

Sally looked at me funny as we passed a line of slow cars, "Are you all right, Bella?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I lied, "Just nervous."

Sally nodded understandingly, not even realizing the lie I told, "Yes, I remember the horror I felt when I first experienced the burning of desire in my throat, the wanting! It overwhelmed me, but I resisted thanks to Arra. As I lived on though I wanted to live like the real vampires of the night. The worst decision I ever made," she said explaining to me her feelings.

I only nodded, unknowing what to say. When we arrived at the movie theater, I parked the expensive car next to a shabby old rusted Toyota. The car paled in comparison to my own. I thought then about how the students would react to my car when we went to school or more like Arra's BMW. We would most likely use hers, but I could ask to drive mine. I have become quite obsessed with my car, I admit.

I began to walk towards the movie theater when something swift caught my eye. I quickly looked towards the dark alley in which it came from, but saw nothing and assumed that is was only my imagination playing tricks on me. I walked over to the ticket booth and looked though the movies in which they had playing.

"Sally? Which movie would you prefer?" I asked smiling down at her as she studied each movie sign.

"I believe I would like to see Blood Demon. It seems to have a good plot about vampires. I wonder how they will portray them in _this_ movie?" she replied grinning insanely.

"Hm, I am also curious," I smirked, "I agree with your choice."

She laughed a cute childish giggle as I went to purchase the tickets. At the other side of the booth sat a young college student with brown hair and grayish-blue eyes that were almost silver. His hair was somewhat long, but it looked good on him. It was obvious that he had had braces by his almost perfect set of teeth. He had a heart-shaped face that reminded me a lot of how Arra's was shaped. His skin was slightly tan, and was about twenty or twenty-two. He wasn't exactly as muscular as Lewis or as thin and lanky as Almanzo, but somewhere in between the two.

"Uh-hum. Bella, darling, you would not mind me ordering the tickets would you?" she asked stopping me as her eyes sparked.

I chuckled, "Not at all, dear sister," I replied smiling while she shoved me a little.

I watched and listened as she went up to buy the tickets. The young man at the ticket booth seemed to think her as a small child. I could tell by the uninterested look in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Well, hey there little girl! What can I do for you?" he asked his voice sounding as if he were talking to a child.

Sally got an annoyed look on her face as her eyes suddenly blazed in fury, "Why you insolent young man. Please, do not talk to me as if I were so young! It is insulting how many people treat me like that!" she said her accent flourishing in her voice.

The cashier got a stunned look on his face, but quickly recovered, "I'm sorry, miss, if I offended you. What do you need?" he asked, his eyes confused about her.

She smiled a extremely radiant smile unleashing her brilliantly white teeth, her face brightening and her whole body glowing beautifully. Her long crimson red hair went straight down to her mid-back. He studied her now like he would a girl his own age. A smug glint in her eyes told me she had him.

"Two tickets to Blood Demon, please," she answered politely setting the money down on the counter.

He studied it for a moment before getting a nervous look on his face, "That is rated R though," he commented as Sally's smile quickly diminished replaced with an angry frown.

"I am plenty old enough to see this movie. If you do not let me in I will be most upset," she replied unhappily as the man fidgeted unhappily.

"I don't know," he mumbled his eyes downcast.

Sally once again gained her lovely smile back, "How about I make a proposition for you?" she asked her voice giving him a choice.

"Well, um, sure," he sounded unsure about his decision.

Her smile widened, "I will agree to you taking me on a date, and in return you let me into a rated R movie," she proposed.

He looked panicked as a bead of sweat dropped down the side of his face, "Aren't you too young? I'm twenty-two, and you're a kid!" he exclaimed his voice breaking.

"I am old enough. Listen, do not worry over our ages. Trust me, I am older than I seem," she said assuring him in an alluring voice, her eyes kind.

I snorted and I saw her eyes just for a moment glance at me then turned back to the handsome man behind the counter, her expression stayed the same. I chuckled, but when I heard a slow growl emitting from Sally, my laughter stopped abruptly.

"Hey, sexy!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I turned to see a man that reminded me of the time Edward saved me in this very city. He was topless with a mat of dark brown hair on his head. A pair of mud covered jeans that legged down to his torn boots covered the lower half of his body. He looked me over with satisfaction.

"Why don't 'cha come on home with me ta' night, baby?" he said his voice dangerous, and his smile increased.

"No, thank you," I replied politely clasping my hands together in front my me to keep from doing anything rash.

I saw Sally turn her head towards me a worried look on her pretty little childish face. I slit my eyes and waved her off. She nodded, knowing I could easily take care of myself without her intervention.

"Aw, why not?" he said stepping towards me so that his body was only about three inches from mine. The smell of his scent was not bad, but it wasn't good, either. Luckily it wasn't good enough to cause me to lose control. I could withstand for now.

"I don't want to. My younger sister and I are only here to see a movie. Now please leave," I asked my words coming out tightly as my eyes focused on a thick red vein pulsing in his neck.

He seemed to notice what I was doing and slowly backed away, his human instincts kicking in. I sighed in relief as he left, then focused back on Sally's conversation. I saw she was now smiling again her eyes staring straight into his. She had him.

"Well, I'll regret this later, but okay. I agree to your proposal. I'll take you out tomorrow night," he said when Sally's smile faltered for a moment, then it clicked. That was the date of the party.

"I am afraid I have plans," she said, "Why not tonight? When do you get off?" she asked.

He pursed his lips, "I get off at nine," he said, "How about I pick you up at ten," he added.

Sally smiled brightly, "Of course. That would be fine," she accepted.

He looked worried, "You mean your parents won't mind?" he asked astonishment in his voice.

Sally giggled, "No, of course not," she replied smiling a genuine smile.

"So, what is your name?" he asked suddenly realizing he had just asked someone he didn't even know on a date.

"Sally Bridget O'Donnovan Pure," she replied saying the name as she would when she was human, "Now yours?" she asked raising her eyebrows slightly curious.

"Shane Russall Rockwell," he replied smiling happily, saying his name with pride.

Sally nodded, "Now, my address is 6678 Parkwell Street in Joyce. Please do not be late," she said.

His eyes widened then he whistled, "You mean you live in that old mansion? How old is it?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, about 123 years," she replied confidently, she was there when it was built, a small twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

He nodded, "Well then here is your tickets and I'll see you later tonight," he said a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Rockwell. I shall be looking forward to it all night," she replied happily taking the tickets and skipping towards me giving me one of the tickets.

I laughed and we entered the movie theater. We walked slowly at human pace, easily finding the theater. I smiled, while Sally opened the door for me. We took the seats in the very back, and patiently watched the ads, listening to the music playing. Slowly, the humans began to enter, and each one that entered brought a new scent. So, far I had been able to resist. The movie theater was almost packed when a couple strode in. They were so innocent, and yet the girl's perfume on her neck seemed to draw me to her. I watched the vein pulse in her neck the life giving blood circulating though her body. My control slowly began to forsake me. I tightened my grip on the seat. I thought it was going to break until Sally put a hand on my own.

I looked at her and slowly asked her in a quick murmur no human could hope to hear, "What color is my eyes?"

She looked panicked then, but quickly recovered, "They are dark, but still hold a shimmer of gold in them," she replied studying my eyes intently, her face in awe, "You just hunted!"

I nodded, not replying as she looked at me curiously, "Who is it?" she asked studying the crowd, clawing one of my hands from the armrest and let me squeeze her own hand, since if I continued my hold onto the seat it would break.

"The blonde sitting in the fifth row to the left," I replied through unmoving lips.

"Hm, she does smell good, and a thick plump vein on-," Sally didn't have a chance to finish.

"Shut up!" I commanded in a loud murmur.

She looked sheepish, "Sorry," she apologized, "If you want we can leave or you could stop breathing, that may help?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

She really was looking forward to this movie, but my resistance was more important. Then again, I had come to far to quit now. I decided I would stay for now. I stopped my breathing.

"No, I will stop breathing for now" I replied, my jaw clenched, "I won't become a monster!"

Sally nodded understandingly, as I continued to squeeze her hand while balling the other one up into a tight fist. I silently seethed, once again breathing. It was too uncomfortable not to. The movie began, once again the human imagination was a little too over dramatic about us vampires. Sleeping in coffins, garlic hurting us, killing us with stakes, etc. Sally and I were having a good time laughing and cutting up about it. Remaining in control was hard, but the movie kept my mind occupied.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining," Sally mused as we exited the theater waving towards Shane, who sheepishly waved back. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just glad it's over," I replied truthfully.

Sally looked at me sympathetically, "Do not concern yourself over such things. We have all been through what you are," she said comfortingly.

I smiled. I began to wonder. How could Edward have done it? Did he truly love me enough to withstand the thirst. If I had been with him and the situation been reversed he would have been long gone. I sighed. If I was just a doll for his amusement then why wouldn't he have killed me in the end? I couldn't believe it. He had years of practice, and yet I caused him to act like he had never even been around people before. Then a question that hadn't popped up in my brain suddenly did. Why didn't he just kill me then?

"_Because I still love you_," Said a voice I hadn't heard since the day I became a vampire. Edward...

I spun around quickly using my vampire speed unknowing. Sally hissed low under her breath, turning more slower checking for any trace of a human then sighed when she saw no one.

"Did you here that?" I asked somewhat panicked.

She studied me curiously, "No, I did not. What did you hear?" she asked her brows furrowed.

"N-nothing," I stuttered walking quickly towards the Saleen, jumping in, and giving Sally hardly enough time to get in before I roared the engine and took off.

It was dark once we got home, and Almanzo was begging for a game of hide and seek. We all sighed, minus Sally, but she was in an unnaturally cheerful mood. Almanzo took immediate notice.

"So, Sally? What's got you all excited?" he asked, giving up on trying to get us to play hide and seek with him, one brow raised.

She smiled, "If you must know, I have a date tonight," she replied happily.

"Aren't you to young to be dating now, missy?" he said in a scolding fatherly voice.

In her carefree mood she surprising laughed, " If you count being older than five hundred then yes," she said joining the joke.

Almanzo roared happily with laughter, "So, are we going to meet this young man?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, he is quite handsome. Twenty-two years old, and is coming to pick me up tonight at ten, but of course I shall introduce him. Bella? Will you be able to handle it?" she asked questioningly.

"If I could handle today, I can handle tonight," I replied absently.

I was thinking of my new hypothesis of earlier today. Could Edward really have left just to protect me or did he mean what he said? Once again the question of why didn't he kill me came up. It would have been more logical, I could have told, but people would have thought I were crazy. So, I really wasn't much of a threat. Even if I told it would mean a death wish. A battle was raging within me as I struggled to keep myself from hoping. I have been empty for so long, I couldn't handle my hope being rebuilt.

"Bella?" I heard Arra's voice call as she entered, smiling.

"Hm?" I replied turning my head to her in a flash, my face dazed as I was ripped from my thoughts.

"Are you all right?" she asked questioningly, "Did the movies go okay today?"

She was worried that I was unable to resist today, no doubt. You have to watch her intently to find if she is reading someone's thoughts or not. I saw her eyes for a fraction of a second go to Sally then back to me.

"It went all right," I replied as she studied me intently then frowned a little and sighed.

"Bella! What were you thinking!" she said her soft voice sounding louder than normal, "I get so frustrated with not being able to get into your head!"

I chuckled, "I'm glad!"

She smiled again, then groaned, "Besides, part of the time I tell you what I am thinking," I said smirking.

"But you revise. You refuse to give me the important details of your mind," she replied jokingly, but I could hear behind it the seriousness of her words, "Besides, what you did today was beyond what any vampire could have done with their first interaction with people. I am very proud, but also very curious! What could you have been thinking?"

I frowned, "I have always hated the smell of blood. I was always faint even if it wasn't my own," I replied thinking back to my human life.

"Hm, amazing," Arra said thoughtfully.

I laughed when a knock came from the door. Sally, unable to hide her smile quickly opened the door, and in stepped Shane. He looked a lot better than he did at the theater. He had showered, not doubt, since he smelled wonderfully like peaches. The perfect amount of cologne on him, and a nice change of clothes.

He looked nervous, stepping in immediately, his human instincts kicked in, but he bravely went in, Sally at his side. I chuckled. He looked like he was ashamed to be taking such an innocent young girl out, when he was actually taking out a very mature vampire.

* * *

A/n- Thank you, Twilight Chick for being my beta reader. And as for my readers please remember to review. I enjoy them a lot, and inspire me to write. Thank you to the ones who have already reviewed. They have been extremely supportive. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n-Hello, I would like to thank all my reviewers, and Twilight Chick for being my BETA reader!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon nor the lines used in it.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Where is Mother at, Father?" Sally asked Almanzo politely her voice sounding like a soft little chant.

Almanzo smiled curtly, rising swiftly, "I shall return with her shortly. She is probably upstairs working," he said, gracefully walking at human pace.

I sat watching everyone as Shane took in all the beautiful surroundings of the mansion. Lewis walked in slowly, or that was how it seemed to me. I can't remember how it would seem if I were human. Shane's eyes widened at the gentle giant's massive form. Lewis then took Arra's hand while she in turn smiled up at him. I noticed Shane give a shiver at the two.

"So, Mr. Rockwell, I have heard so much about you," Arra began smiling doing her best to lighten the mood and make Shane feel more comfortable, but I had a feeling she was too strange to make anyone feel welcome.

"Really?" he sounded surprised, his voice meek and shaky.

"Oh, yes, I cannot wait to get to know you myself, later of course," she replied, smiling pleasantly.

I smirked. I had a feeling Arra was peaking into Shane's mind, but she seemed too cocky about something to just be her mind reading. She knew something was going to happen. I could feel it as well. Something was going to happen, and by the look Arra was giving Shane, who smelled wonderful, I had a feeling it would be about him.

"Right," he said letting out a small breath, trembling slightly.

"Arra, please, I have not even introduced him," Sally said her voice somewhat annoyed.

Arra chuckled, her smile widening, "Of course, Sally, where are my manners! It is just, I already feel like I know him," she replied cryptically.

I continued to bathe my nose in his scent. It was wonderful! Almost as good as the blonde's at the theater. Ah, that girl! If only I could track her down...

I stopped my thoughts. The monster in me was beginning to infiltrate my mind. Taking it over slowly, but effectively. This was not good. Right then, at the very moment I knew I was dangerous. I needed to hunt and I needed to do that now! I stopped breathing. If I continued to smell that lovely peach scent I wouldn't be able to control myself. I had used up my control earlier that night at the theater.

Almost the second I stopped breathing, Sally and Arra both shot glances in my direction. I stared at them with a clenched jaw and ridged pose. Both hands balled up into fists. I tried to relax, but every time I did, the monster would take advantage of it, forcing me back into my ridged pose. I couldn't stand it any longer, my throat began to burn in dissatisfaction. Half of my mind was telling me -forcing me- to kill that human, my prey, while the other half was trying it's best to resist, but slowly failing and soon would be gone.

I needed to leave, "Arra, Sally," my words were strained and stressed and coming out more desperate then I intended, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back in the morning," I said quickly, still not breathing, and yet my control still was slowly deceiving me.

Arra gave me an understanding look, "Bella, you know it cannot be helped. You are more than welcome to leave, and have been. You were warned," Arra replied warmly.

"Thank you," I walked as far away as possible from Shane before entering the door into the hall were my room resided. I entered into my room, and began to breath once again, horrified.

I couldn't believe how intense that had been. How much I would have loved to snap his throat and sucked out all of his life. And then the matter of the girl. I shook my head. How does this family operate! How can they stand even being near a human is beyond me! Let alone work in a hospital like Carlisle. My respect for him suddenly went sky high.

Sighing, I exited my window, and ran into the woods. Almost instantly did the scent of animal blood reached my nose and I took off, my control lost for now as my vampiric instincts took over. I eventually found a crippled old bear deep within the forest, but the scent of its blood was too much for me. Attacking the poor animal, it yelled, trying to defend itself, but I was too much. I bit deep into its tough flesh and sucked viciously.

Sighing contently, I lifted my blood-covered body off the bear. I could stay in control at least a little while now, but I would need more blood. In the end, I found a herd of female deer, and feasted upon them. Sighing once again, I had a couple of hours to kill before heading home. I felt like I needed a little time to myself. I ran full blast until I came to a spot where no trees resided. I looked up to see the sky was clear, without any clouds sleeping in it. Tomorrow would be a sunny day.

Laying down gazing up into the stars I began thinking once again. I thought of my human days that were slowly abandoning me. I tried my best to keep them, but it was no use. I remembered Charlie and Renee, I never could recall what happened to Renee. Was she still alive or was she already dead? Either way I couldn't see her. I might end up killing her if she is still living.

I sighed, scowling at myself, watching the twinkling stars overhead as a small amount of light spilled over the horizon, "Hello, there," I heard an unfamiliar voice say not far from me.

I turned quickly, instinctively my eyes finding immediately what had made the sound. It was a female, and by her scent she was a vampire. How could I have missed the scent! I must have been too deep within my thoughts to notice. She had muddled red hair that held a few stray leaves, and bright red ruby eyes. Her stance cat-like and she was grinning insanely like she had just won the ticket to heaven or something.

"Your one of us now, charming," she said menacingly.

I recognized her, but I couldn't tell from where though? I must have had a confused look on my face because the woman's smile grew wider, "I see you must not remember me, but it was so long ago we met," she said while I struggled to place her in my memory.

"Who are you?" I replied my voice hardened, not allowing emotion from spilling out of it.

Her eyebrows rose and she got a shocked look on her face, "You really don't remember, do you!?" she exclaimed in fake surprise, "Maybe I should remind you!"

She tossed me a small old video tape. I looked at it long noticing how old it was! It required a VCR. I wonder if we still had one of those old things. I looked back up about to ask her something else, but she was gone. Once again I studied The sun was just rising as I returned home. I sparkled only a little as the small rays covered my body. I held the tape securely in my hand when I pushed open the door, and almost immediately Arra was in front of me.

She had an unhappy look on her face as she studied me intently before seeing the tape in my hand. Her eyes widened instantly and she frowned more deeply as Lewis entered from the ballroom. He immediately was by her side. "Bella, there is a VCR in Grace's lab. Bring it down and hook it up to the television, Arra said quietly.

I nodded, confused, first going to my room to change into something decent other than my blood stained clothes that I had on now, then heading up the stairs.

Something had upset Arra, and it had to be something on this tape. What did she know? And she says that not knowing my thoughts gets her curious. I would like to see her thoughts every now and then.

I walked down the eerie, empty hall looking at all the old painting and pictures of the family. I saw a painting of Arra and Almanzo from back in the 1700s, standing with Grace while she as still human. It was hard to tell if Grace was human or not since she has the same color eyes as she did way back then, but she had a small amount of freckles on her nose then and that was how you were able to tell.

I finally made it to the lab, knocking, and only a split second later did Grace appear a small smudge of grease on her left cheek. She held a blow torch in her right hand, while her hair was up in a pony tail.

She smiled one of her ridiculously beautiful smiles that reminded me so much of Rosalie; they could have been twins, "Hello, Bella dear, what is it you need?" she asked, her soft singing voice alluring and lovely as usual.

I returned her one of my simpler smiles, "You wouldn't happen to still have a VCR would you?" I asked politely.

"Of course! What do you need it for?" she asked, confusion decorating her tone.

I showed her the tape I held in my left hand. She studied it curiously, "Where did you get that?" she asked opening the door allowing me entrance into her lab.

"Some woman in the forest, and yes, she was a vampire. She said I knew her," I replied, my forehead creased as my mind swam back around the familiarity of the woman.

Grace looked at me worriedly without replying.

She then began to rummage through some old junk in the corner of the cluttered lab. There was tons of metal in the huge room. A car motor sat on a stand that Grace was working on for Alice, and a pile of scrap metal with some plugs and wires. Tools littered the inside a puddle of grease on the concrete floor. I saw Almanzo looking out the window, his form glittering.

"Ah, ha!" Grace said victoriously holding up a piece of junk, "It only needs a bit of tweaking and it shall be running like it was 1980 again!"

She laughed at her own small joke as did Almanzo, who finally turned around from his gaze outside, "Good one, baby," he said chuckling coming up behind in her within a second kissing up and down her neck. I turned away from them, annoyed.

"Will you guys at least wait till I leave!" I complained jokingly, but still serious.

Grace laughed pulling away from Almanzo ,"Hold on, do not leave yet! I will have it prepared in approximately five minutes," Grace replied quickly rushing putting the VCR on a wooden table.

She then began to reach for a screwdriver off the ground, and rushed up to the VCR taking out a few pieces then inspected her scrap heap picking out a small piece of thin fine metal she grabbed her blow torch and fired it up, fixing the metal. She then wired it into the VCR before stepping back to admire her work for a moment.

"So, what kind of video is it?" Almanzo asked curiously looking at it in my hand before his gaze caught my own.

"I don't know, but I don't think Arra likes it to much," I replied seriously.

His eyebrows rose, "Really? May I watch?" he asked rocking on his feet, anxiously.

I shrugged a little nervous at the video now myself, "Sure, I really don't have a clue what it's about," I replied my tone careless.

His forehead creased, but said nothing as he watched Grace work viciously on the VCR. As she worked Almanzo and I eventually made small talk. He mainly teased me about me not able to resist Shane, and how Sally was afraid I would lose it. I merely forced a laugh, not exactly happy with him talking about my resistance. It was embarrassing being the only one in family unable to control myself.

"You know Shane thinks you hate him now," Almanzo said chuckling slightly.

"I would think so," I replied, "He was almost my first victim!"

Almanzo scowled slightly, "Good thing you knew when to back out," he replied seriously while I simply nodded seeing Grace was nearly finished.

"All done, m'dear," Grace said happily her eyes gleaming at her work.

"Thank you," I replied, happy that I didn't have to stand with Almanzo anymore.

"Your very welcome, Bella. Would you like some help wiring it into the television since they no longer have places to plug the VCR into it?" Grace asked politely, smiling as she held the VCR carefully in her hands.

I nodded, "I would appreciate it," I replied.

We went down into the family room where Arra and Lewis was already assembled, waiting patiently. I noticed I hadn't seen Sally since I returned home. I sat down on the large couch while Almanzo plopped down as ungracefully as he could in a lazy boy chair.

He sometimes curses his gracefulness. He misses his tripping and falling, unlike myself. He told me once he wants to burp and be rude like the guys off the TV. I had laughed loudly thinking he was joking, but he returned it with an annoyed frown. I had apologized very quickly.

Finally, I got nervous. What if Sally was drinking the bottled blood! I suddenly felt a pang inside my dead body of fear. I glanced at Arra, who looked at me worriedly.

"Where's Sally?" I asked quickly, but soon Sally came through the door, smiling happily sitting next to me.

I raised a brow. She looked happy and excited, and not her normally frowning, irritated, angry, irrational self. I immediately checked her eye color, assuming I had failed again this year. They were a fading gold color, which meant she hadn't been hunting since we last went.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked curiously wanting something to talk about, but also wanting to know what had her in a good mood too.

Sally flashed me her set of perfect gleaming teeth, "Oh, Bella! I had the most delightful time with Shane last night," she replied her voice high and spilling out her happiness.

I smiled back at her, "Really, did you get to kiss him?" I asked sarcastically knowing she would say yes.

Her smile twitched slightly, "No, he wanted to kiss me, but I refused. I told him I wasn't ready yet. He seems to be so curious about me and this family. He reminds myself of me when I was human, always fascinated by Arra instead of using my common sense and leave her alone," I saw something in her eyes, then a little flash, then realization took place in my brain; Sally was falling in love with this boy.

"Really, so _you _wouldn't kiss him," I asked incredulously, smiling at her brightly.

She punched me hard in the shoulder, "Yes, he is different," she replied her eyes suddenly revealing the truth behind her words.

"All done!" I heard Grace trill at the television as she gracefully made her way slowly to Almanzo sitting down in his lap.

Arra nodded as she reached for the remote and turned on the television. As soon as it popped on loud music started to play causing Arra to grind her teeth together. She hated this kind of music. It was pop, or was it hip hop? Whatever it was she didn't like it one bit, and that was obviously written upon her face.

"Almanzo! How you listen to this wretched music I shall never know!" she said changing the channel quickly while Almanzo roared with laughter at seeing his sister's discomfort.

"I like to call it MTV," he replied holding up a fist with a thumb poking out at the top indicating thumbs up. Arra rolled her eyes, but didn't reply clicking a button on the remote causing the video to start, but right before it did I heard Arra say, "Please, Bella, this video will cause you chaos in your mind. Watch it if you wish."

I nodded as the video began. I saw myself standing in an old dance studio only I was different then, I was human, and almost immediately did the human memories flow through my brain like a dam had just broken and all it's contents were spilling into my head. I gasped out in horror, my eyes wide in realization. Arra was staring at me concerned. I was sure she had already seen this video and my reaction, and yet she still worried.

I listened to James gloats and watched his cat-like stance as I, for the first time, could witness with the sight of a vampire what had happened that night. I saw where I tried to escape, a stupid human reaction, and him easily out running me kicking me back into the mirror. I was suddenly thrown back into the fear, and pain of it all. I flinched. Everyone was silent watching the tape.

I saw the blood of myself as it trickled out of my veins and into my shirt. I felt my mouth fill with venom at the sight of my own blood! I would have killed myself if I had been in the room, and that thought frightened me.

Then, the part that truly caused me massive pain. I saw Edward burst threw the door of the studio his eyes instantly found my nearly dead body. Giving out a loud roar that was filled with rage, terror, and pain. I watched as Jasper and Emmett almost instantly after Edward had flown to my side and pulled James away from me began to rip and tear at James body, but I ignored them as I continued to watch Edward.

He was crying and calling out to me trying to wake me. I felt pain for him hopeless now to stop the pain I was causing him in the tape. I heard myself, frail and weak, call out to him as Carlisle worked hard on my head and poked my side. It was only a second later did I hear the screaming and agony of James's venom working through my system.

I continued to watch the tape, my face usually able to conceal my emotions was letting lose all of the emotions from my human life and the ones I kept hidden from my family. Edward saved me, but if he hadn't I would have been turned then and there. What if the reason he did that was to keep from having to deal with me for the rest of his existence. The hole in my dead hopeless heart suddenly increased.

But why didn't he kill me? My mind found an excuse for that to. Carlisle wouldn't have approved of that. Edward would have disappointed his father, and that would have caused Edward pain at that fact. I wanted to cry out at my new hypothesis. My whole mind was a jumbled up mess right now.

"Bella, please, honey, are you all right?" I heard Arra say, her tone was decorated with concern and worry as I snapped out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed the tape ended.

"I'm fine," I replied doing my best putting all the practice of hiding my emotions into motion, but it was no use. My voice broke twice in the small reply.

Arra and Grace were next to me in a matter of seconds Grace holding my hand as I dryly sobbed needing to let lose and explode. My emotions were going back and forth. I wasn't able to identify what I was feeling. I could feel Arra patting my back and rubbing my hands doing her best to comfort me as spilled out what I had been holding in me for forty years.

Finally, after an unknown amount of time I finished up, "Thanks," I replied in a shaky voice unlike my normal voice.

"Your welcome. I shall always be here when you need me, darling," I heard Grace reply strongly for me; Arra merely nodded.

I lifted myself off of Grace, who had pulled me into her lap, and turned to Arra and Grace. I saw Almanzo, Lewis, and Sally had left. I looked confused at Arra and Grace.

"They went to prepare for the party, Bella, it will only be two hours before it begins," Arra replied to my unsaid question.

I nodded, "I'm going to be in my room if you need me," I said making way out into the living room and then down the hall and into my room. I flopped onto my bed, happy for the comfort of the feather mattress as I thought.

Victoria, she was James's mate, the one I saw last night. I remembered now. She must still want revenge for James's death, and now would be a wonderful time to do that. Edward and I in the same place. I shivered involuntarily at the thought of being even anywhere near Edward.

How could she have gotten the tape though? I thought it was with the Cullens, unless she could have stolen it, but that would be near impossible! The Cullens are an extremely strong coven. My forehead creased as fear began to settle inside me. Could Victoria be planning something? Why was she here? Could she still hold a grudge against Edward?

All the questions didn't help my mind settle down. If she was planning something to get to Edward, than I would have to protect him even though he didn't love me. I still loved him with all of my heart, and I will not allow Victoria to hurt him even if it means my second death and I have to go to hell.

"Bella! What do you think of my dress?" I heard an excited Sally ask beaming happily at me after flinging the door open violently.

She was wearing a very lovely gown that was deep royal blue with white lace decorating the sleeves. A white sash around her waist with a ton of sparkling jewelry on her. She looked extraordinarily lovely tonight with her crimson hair tied back in blue lace into a pony tail, then curly to perfection.

I smiled at her, forcing my depressed feelings deep within me, "You look very pretty, Sally! I have never seen another prettier!" I replied chuckling slightly, but not much.

Sally rolled her eyes and giggled, "You wouldn't be saying that if Grace were in here," she replied her voice mocking and jokingly.

I laughed, "Nope, probably not!" I replied as her mouth opened in fake shock then laughed when we heard a knock at the door.

"Well, looks like the guests are arriving. Bella, are you absolutely sure you do not wish to join in the party? We really want you to come! The family knows how much you enjoy these parties!" I heard Sally say her eyes darting to the closet and back.

"Ah, Arra, my dear! You are looking as lovely as ever!" I heard the loud soft voice of the always exciting Aro outside me door and down the hall in the living room.

So the Volturi have arrived, and Aro as excited as ever. One can grow tired of Aro's enthusiasm. I chuckled at that until I heard another voice, a familiar voice. Carlisle.

I sighed unhappily. No matter how much I enjoyed partys I have to wait till the next one. If Edward saw me and left me again, I could never live on. I can hardly survive now, "I'm sorry, Sally, but no thank you," I replied unhappily while Sally's forehead creased.

Sally sighed to then nodded, but let me be and as soon as she left I made my move. I walked, or more like ran, to the end of the hall to press my ear against the door and listened. They were in the next room, I could already tell that the Volturi had already entered the ballroom.

"Hello, Arra, I would like for you to meet the rest of my family," he introduced, his tone happy. I could picture him motioning to all the Cullens.

"Why, hello, there dear, nice to meet you. I have, of course, heard much about you, and am quite thrilled to be here," I heard the voice of Esme say as I pictured her stretching her cold palm to Arra, "My name is Esme."

"It is a pleasure, she is very beautiful, Carlisle. I do not know why you would hide such a lovely vampire," I heard Arra as she flattered Esme.

"Why thank you," I heard Esme said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Rosalie, pleased to meet you," Arra said next.

"Do I know you?" I heard Rosalie ask curiously, not rude in the least.

Arra seemed a little taken back from the tone she used next, "Carlisle, you have not told them my powers?" she asked somewhat insulted.

"No, I wanted them to find out for themselves," he replied chuckling, but then a voice I remembered all to well was heard.

"Rosalie, she is a mind reader, and has another very rare talent," Edward said; I tried to read his voice to get some idea but it was hopeless.

I heard a grunt and knew it was Emmett. I could picture Emmett checking Lewis out as he stood there and I smiled involuntarily. I was obviously proud of my family, "Hey, Mrs. Pure," he said as formally as he could.

* * *

A/n-Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. I am aware I update slowly, so please bare with me. Thanks. 


	7. Authors note

Hello to all my wonderful, patient readers. Well, I am afraid I will not be able to update soon. My computer has been having problems since about a month ago, and I am at the moment on the school's computer. I would like to apoligize for not being able to update and that as soon as my computer is up and running again I will update. Again so sorry for the delay.

Your friend,

Domitian


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: Before I start this chapter I would like to announce that if you missed Bella's power in the first chapter Bella's ablilty is to steal the powers from other vampires. For more detail read through the first chapter once more.

I would also like to apoligize for taking so long on this update. I hope you will enjoy Chapter Seven. Maybe it was worth the wait.

* * *

Chapter Seven 

"Hello, there, your a big fellow are you not?" Arra said her voice joking and happy.

I heard Emmett chuckle while Arra joined in with her low-pitched female voice, "Yeah, but I don't know if I can compare with the fellow behind you!" he exclaimed.

Now I heard the deep, frightening voice of Lewis come in. His tone happy and proud, "My name is Lewis, and yes, I have been known to be a strong vampire and have the record for the longest baseball hit in this family," Lewis bragged, winking.

"Really, well then we will have to play each other's familys one day, then I will show you how to really hit a baseball," Emmett challenged enthuastically.

I heard a clap on the back as both Lewis and Emmett laughed, "Of course, you will," Lewis said sarcastically, "come, we shall talk more in the ballroom where we can parttake of the bottled blood Arra has prepared. It is even better than fresh killed," I heard Lewis say as both of their voices faded away.

I smiled. They would get along great, "Well, then it appears my husband has deserted me," Arra said laughing at her suddenly prideful Lewis.

"Don't feel bad, mine left me also," Rosalie replied. I could hear resentment in her voice. Same old Rosalie.

"Do not get angry with him. He is just being himself and enjoying the party. It is nothing to be upset over," Arra said comforting.

I didn't hear Rosalie respond except for a small sigh, that was hardly noticable, "Hello Jasper, I must say your power is quite strange, but I like it," Arra said now moving on in the introductions.

"Yes, I know, but it does come in handy. I must say though I am curious. How many family members are in your coven?" he asked; I suddenly held my breath.

Arra didn't hestitate with her answer, "Six, one shall not be attending the party though, I fear she had other things to do," Arra replied honestly.

"Oh, well that must be her I sense behind the door over there. I must admitt, her emotions are," he stopped as if searching for the right word, "confusing," he added after a second.

"Hm, I would imagine so, but please do tell me more. For some absurd reason I am unable to understand her," I could hear the teasing in her voice, that the statement was directed towards me.

I heard Carlisle sigh and Alice try to contain a chuckle, "Well, I can sense that she is somewhat...depressed while also worried and confused. Her emotions are going insane right now, like they can't make up their mind, trying to contain some sort of excitement, but it is mixing with the depression she is in. She is quite a mess right now," he replied matter-a-factly.

I froze now afraid that he or someone might try to find me or see me, but I continued to listen, "Now she is frightened," I heard Jasper add proudly.

I contained a groan when Arra laughed, "Hm, I believe I can tell what she is thinking now, " Arra said excitedly.

"What do you mean now?" I heard Edward ask, then I truly was frightened. I decided I should leave, but not after I heard Arra's reply.

She must have hesitated because it took her a moment to reply, "Well, she has certain abnormaltys," she replied I knew Arra and I could tell she was fustrated at herself even though she was hiding it well. I felt grateful that I had stolen her powers once if not for that I would never be able to understand her.

"As in a power?" he pressed his voice curious.

"It is something she wishes not for anyone else to learn, but the family," Arra replied secrectively.

Edward didn't reply, "So, Arra, would you mind introducing your coven," Carlisle asked politely, when I heard the amazing sounds of Mozart suddenly play in the ballroom. I decided I could stay a little while longer.

"Of course, Almanzo, Grace, Sally," Arra called even though it sounded more like she was talking normally.

They all came within the first five seconds. Grace first, Sally second, and lastly Almanzo.

"Stop Almanzo! I told you before the party not to get on my bad side!" Sally screeched her high pitched voice angry and raging.

I sighed before rolling my eyes. I wish they would be on better behavior in front of the Cullens, and Arra did as well from the frustrated growl that rumbled in her throat. Immediaently, I heard them stop picking on each other.

"I would like to apoligize for my brother and Sally's outburst," I heard Arra say next her voice full of covered up anger and fustration.

"Well, I am so very sorry," I heard Sally say trying to keep from being sarcastic about it. She knew better.

"I would like to give my sincerest apoligies," Almanzo said politely.

"Now then, I do believe that you all know Carlisle, Edward, and Alice," Arra said calmly back to her happy self.

"Of course, I could never forget such lovely faces," I heard Grace say warmly.

"And I must say, Grace you are as beautiful and lovely as Almanzo is foolish" I heard Carlisle flatter her.

"Such a compliment. My Grace must be extremely beautiful" I heard Almanzo say proudly, but also sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"Come, I do not wish to spend my entire evening in here, please I insist we move on into the ballroom," I heard Arra say, excitement flared in her voice as it sounded softly throughout the room. The next thing I heard was a small swoosh and the ballroom doors open and close as they entered.

I sighed. I might as well go to my room and do something productive. Maybe try and figure out Victoria. But there is a party going on and what if Victoria decides she wants the crash it? It could happen. She could expose me, and tell Edward I am here. I can't be having that, I should probably go and keep an eye on things. I shook my head. All my mind was trying to do was thing of an excuse to go to the party, and it was slowly working.

I entered into my room and reached for the remote to my stereo turning it on. The sounds of a recent Broadway musical began to play. I gave a small huff before changing the cd to number four where my Linkin' Park cd was. I had taken it from my human home. Reaching for a ponytail holder on my vanity I pulled my hair up into a bun. Soon, music erupted from my wonderfully built stereo by Grace.

Thinking to myself, I finally came up with a logical excuse for going to the party. I could watch for Victoria and get Sally to steal me some bottled hot blood from the heated punch bowl. My mouth filled with venom at the thought, and that drove it home. I was going to sneak into the party and stay hidden, that would do. I smiled to myself. I could listen to Edwards beautiful voice, but at the same time I felt depressed as the hole within my increased its size. I knew we could never be together.

"He doesn't love you, Bella. You need to get over it!"I found myself saying aloud.

I sighed somewhat fustrated at myself running fingers through my hair. Then I crept out of my room softly and steathly entering into the hall and next into the living room in which the Cullens and my family were in earlier. I could hear now some fifty's music coming from the ballroom. I couldn't just go through the door openly like that. I thought hard of another way. Maybe the windows. It would be a lot easier, but a huge risk of exposing myself. Well, the door would also be just as exposing.

Finally, I decided I would just spy through the window instead of going in. I softly opened the front door breathing in the fresh air and instantly regreted it. There was a herd of deer near here and they smelled great. I told myself bottled blood was so close and I didn't need them. I sighed, resisting.

As I crept around my house I could hear the crickets playing music and the frogs high up in trees. A bird was near by flapping it's strong wings in the trees. The amazing hearing of a vampire is something one could get used to. Finally, I blocked all the sounds out when the fifty's music grew louder. I finally found an open window and smiled. Arra knew all. Underneath the window was a fresh bottle of blood.

Taking it up quickly I savagely, greedily drank it down in one huge gulp. I gave out a satisfied sigh when I finished it off. Looking up at the window I reached up a hand up grabing the bottom of the window and pulled myself up. The curtain did well to hide me.

I could hear Sally's high pitched laughter as she talked with a member of the Volturi, if not mistaken Demetri. Next I noticed Lewis and Almanzo was talking now and Emmett being scolded by Rosalie for leaving her. Listening I could here Carlisle and Alice talking and I wanted to hear them, but their lips simply buzzed in the background. They didn't want to be heard.

Aro was speaking to Arra at the moment asking why I wasn't attending, I noticed. Other members of the Volturi were talking amonst themselves, but there was one voice I wanted to hear but couldn't seem to locate. Edward.

I paniced for a moment. What if Victoria got him? I breathed in quickly.I finally heard him when Jasper asked him something.

"Edward why don't you have some fun? It's a party you shouldn't mope like this," he said light-heartedly.

"I am having fun, Jasper," he replied his voice guised in false happyness. Could he still love me? After all this time.

"I know you better than this, Edward, it's her isn't it," he asked his lips buzzing so I could hardly catch it all. They must be near-by for me to have heard it.

Edward gave a seemingly fustrated sigh, "No, it was supposed to be for the best. I never knew what fate had in store for her," his voice agonized and upset. I so badly just wanted to run up to him and comfort him.

Jasper sighed, "Listen, it was so long ago. You should get over it," he said.

Edward didn't reply, so I guessed he nodded. I wanted to cry out to him so bad, but knew I had better keep my mouth shut. He only felt guilty and would get over it eventually.

The next thing I knew I was falling out of the window. I gasped when I hit the ground, "Who are you?" I heard Jasper's voice say.

I snapped my head around springing up to run, but he was right in front of my grasping my arms tightly together. I jerked causing him to grab my hands instead. A small sensation went through me, but I ignored it with the rush of emotion. I looked at him angrily to only see his smirk turn to shock within an instant.

"Bella!" he said in disbelief.

"No," I replied coldly jerking myself free and running, but he followed persistantly.

"Bella, please, is it really you?" Jasper asked.

I turned to look at him when Edward's voice sounded, "Jasper did you find out who it was?"

I paniced, and ran as quickly as I could leaving Jasper in my dust.

My mind was screaming at me. I knew this was a bad Idea! I never should have done this. Giving out a fustrated, frightening growl I charged through the forest as quickly as I ever had until I reached the end of the maze of trees bumping into a sign that stated, "Forks."

I sat down at it holding my head with my hands. I was such a wreck. In a way I had wanted Edward to see me, but then again I didn't want to go through such a emotional breakdown either. I sighed slowly pulling myself together. Finally, after an unmeasureable amount of time I pulled myself from the damp ground dusting myself off.

"Hello again, Bella," I heard a frightening sound call from the woods.

I suddenly felt as if something inside me suddenly changed. I could feel rage, anger. It was so strange and I could feel the satisfaction of revenge when it suddenly clicked. These were not my emotions. I gasped as I flashed back to when Jasper grabed my hands. My right hand had not been covered. Realization hit me like when I'd accidently taken Arra's power about thirty-five years ago.

I now had Jasper's power. I didn't need to look to know who it was who had called my name. Victoria.

"Hello, and what do you need?" I asked coldy my voice strong and mighty.

"Just to help with the process of creating your life a living hell just as you did mine. It's nothing much," Victoria sneered her voice cutting.

I couldn't think of nothing to reply to that. It really hadn't been my fault what happened to her, but I felt it wise to keep quiet and let her talk. Maybe I could figure her out more.

"Well, I saw your stunt back there with the blonde vampire and my lover's murderer, and I must say I am most confused by you Bella," she said causually now as if we had been old friends. Can she make up her mind on her emotions either? At one point they are full of anger and resentment, then it will change drastically to pity, and lastly remorse and lonelyness.

Her emotions mixed with mine so that I couldn't trust them, but it didn't make much diffrence anyways. I haven't trusted them since I became one of the undead. Suddenly something hit me. Could I calm her with my newly acquired stolen powers? It was worth a shot, but I was new at this power.

I tryed to calm myself to see if it would calm her, but it wouldn't work. I, myself, couldn't keep calm. I had a swirl of emotions I wasn't used to in my body and I couldn't keep them under control. I wonder how long it took Jasper to get used to this?

"Oh, you do, well I would love to share the details, but I have to be going now," I replied rudely trying to get past her but every time I did she was right in front of me finally her angry reached a point in me I couldn't stand it.

"Please stop!" I yelled loudly finally agravated.

She smirked, "No," she replied slamming into me with such a force I wasn't used to.

Falling on the ground I used Victoria's rage to fight back. I sprang back up meeting her with a hard blow to the face. She yelled clutching the side of her face. I seethed siliently before running quickly dogding trees and rocks. I could feel Victoria not far behind anger exploding from her.

I looked back to see she was on my heels and upon seeing me turning back she pounced her smirk visible just as she grabed my foot causing me to fall face down into the muck of leaves and dirt. I suddenly felt a terrible apin shoot up my left leg, but I ignored it.

I cried out when she was suddenly upon me hitting and bashing my body, and the thing that surpirsed me was it hurt! I haven't been hurt in forty years! It was then I fought back, and I fought back hard. We flipped and fought until something pulled Victoria off me. I looked up to see Lewis, who had come to my rescue in his nice suit.

I felt his emotions. He was frightened afraid that he had been to late to save me I suppose. Next was anger and a surge of power. I watched on the ground as Victoria struggled in his arms.

He held her against his chest before falling to the ground with him on top falling hard, then I noticed he began to tear at her body as I had seen Jasper and Emmett do to James on the tape. Was this the end for Victoria? I should surely hope so.

"Quick, Bella, we need fire," Lewis said his voice the same as he didn't even struggle keeping Victoria under control.

I stared at him in shock for a moment, when I tried getting up just one problem. I had no foot to get up with.

"Lewis!" I cried out in shock as I suddenly felt a terrible pain shooting from the stub that used to be my left foot. Victoria must have tore it off when she pulled me to the ground without me noticing. How could I have not noticed that?

He looked at me his eyes suddenly wide as they reached my non-exisitant foot. It was then I felt two cold hands grab me underneath my arms pulling me up.

"Sally, grab her foot!" I heard Arra's voice sound.

"Where is it?" Sally asked, her voice in a state of panic.

"I don't know, dear, just look!" Arra yelled back carrying me bridle-style, when I saw a a candle being held carefully by Almanzo and in his other hand a can of gasoline, probably the last gasoline we owned.

Then Arra began running back at full speed. I could the feel the air zooming by as I felt the pain of my foot. It was then I saw the mansion come into view, and Arra turned still running strong. Then I noticed she was going straight into the ballroom!

"Arra!" I shouted my voice in a state of panic.

"Bella, it's the only way the same thing has happened before to Almanzo, and we must stitch your foot back onto leg immediently," Arra replied, her tone determined.

We went into the ballroom, where I noticed the Volturi didn't even bother much at giving me a second glance other than Aro of course, but with the Cullens they all looked worriedly.

Carlisle sprung into action within the second Arra appeared. I looked up into his face, which was full of worry and concern as his eyes swept across my body seeing the damage done. Alice was almost instantly by his side.

I looked to see Rosalie a look of shock on her face, and then next to her was Emmett, who's whole face seemed frozen in a state of confusion. Jasper was by Edward a look of worry and confusion plastered on his face. He was probably wondering where his power had gone to. Lastly, I saw Edward.

The moment I saw him it seemed time had stopped and rewinded back to the days of when I was human. I felt a surge of emotion all of which was love, scorn, saddness, reget, longing, desire, disbelief, and worry. It took me a while to realize that what I was feeling was Edward. I could hear him clearly as if no one else was talking as he whispered my name under his breath and suddenly was next to me.

"Could this truly be you, Bella?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled, hearing his voice again, "Yes, it is," I replied.

I watched as he in turn smiled and it seemed as though this was the most happy I had been in nearly forty years, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. I knew better than to trust him again. I can't be reduced to the nothing I was when he left me. Forty years of healing can not be wasted in such a few minutes time.

"Alice, go get my bag quickly!" Carlisle commanded pointing somewhere, while Alice nodded and took off.

"I got it, Arra, the foot! I got it!" Sally shouted running in, her voice cocky and proud of finding my foot.

It was somewhat funny to me. Sally just holding up my non-attached foot like it was a prize for a million dollars. I chuckled slightly unable to contain the laughs built up inside me receiving curious looks from Arra, Carlisle, and Edward. Such a strange time to laugh, when you're in pain, but it seems to take away some of the tension between everyone.

"Bring it over!" Arra said, a small smile on her face obviously thinking the situation just as funny as I did.

I watched as Sally quickly made her way handing Arra my foot. I saw it then the meat and blood inside it. I knew it wasn't dead, not yet. I wondered how this could have happened to Almanzo?

"I have your bag, Carlisle," I heard Alice say from a small distance away.

"Thank you Alice," Carlisle replied as Alcie hurried over and gave the bag to him.

* * *

A/n: Once again I apoligize for this taking a while. 


	9. Authors note 2

A/N:

PLEASE READ THIS. I'M BEGGING YOU!

I know not another author's note, but I couldn't resist. You see I just finished Eclipse, and am just extremely estatic. But I will admitt that I am sad I'll have to wait for the next book, also I made a small change that had been bothering me in chapter 2 if you wish to check it out. It seems Eclipse has revealed that keeping in control is a harder thing than I thought for a vampire, but I made Bella's self control stronger than other vampires considering her human life and such. Not to mention she is no longer a new-born, so the urge to feed is not as dominate as it was in her first years of my story. Maybe I'll make a one-shot of her first few weeks as a vampire based from this story, but that just depends if anybody would bother reading it or not. Anyways, the change in chapter 2 is only a small paragraph, but it did make a huge differance for that chapter. So, if anybody wishes they are welcome to check it out. I would also like to say that my next chapter isn't going to take forever I hope. I can't garentee anything. You have to know this is only a hobby, and I don't take it serously as some people might. I will say though it is going to be a very _interesting _chapter. And no I'm going no hints as to what I'm planning.

Your friend,

Domitian


	10. Chapter 8

A/n: Hey, I hope this update will come sooner than my last, and I forgot my disclaimer on my last chapter in my haste to post it. So, I'm just going to use this one for both chapters seven and eight.

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight or New Moon nor the lines used in it. **

* * *

Chapter eight 

I watched as Carlisle took the bag from Alice. He opened it revealing the amazing new medical advances of this era, not that I knew anything about it. I've never been hurt in my vampire life. Carlisle gestured towards Sally, her face now serious, telling her to give him my non-attached body part. My eyes suddenly looked away hoping it wouldn't hurt as bad. In looking away my gaze found Edwards.

How my no longer alive heart lurched realizing he was actually with me. I wished the moment would last an eternity, but I knew better than to wish such things. Edward couldn't care about me, that was why he left in the first place. His guilt is the only thing that could drive him to still care for me. Though it was strange, the emotions from him. It was obvious he still cared for me, or was his emotions just betraying him like my own has?

"There done," I heard Carlisle say proudly as he put his tools back into his medicine bag.

My eyebrows went downward in confusion as soon as I heard these words. I didn't feel a thing. My mind was in discord over this; it searched for any possible reason as to why it didn't hurt, when it clicked. Could Jasper's power been the source of not being able to feel anything?

Carlisle was looking at me, "Well, Bella, can you stand?" he curiously asked.

I pushed my body up with ease as I stood on my feet, and carefully taking a few steps, when Carlisle smiled, "You didn't even need stitches," he laughed.

I nodded not going to show my amazement. I hadn't seen the advantages this vampire ability before, when I felt gravity release it's grip on me, looking up I saw Lewis had picked me up and carrying me towards a chair. I chuckled as he looked down at me smiling. Lewis, the gentle gaint, would always be there for me, and I smiled knowing that my family all cared for me. He finally set me down.

"So it's healed?" I asked looking at Arra.

"Yes, of course, it attaches back as if it were never gone," she replied, when Almanzo entered, and instantly Arra's head turned.

"Are you sure?" she asked of him, not making it a secret, that she was peeping in his mind.

He nodded, when his gaze fixed on me, "Dearest Bella, I can't believe it. I remember being in your shoes only a few centuries ago," he told me smiling brillantly, at this moment he looked the most handsome I'd ever seen him. His emotion's were of irony, worry, and relief.

"I can only imagine," I replied, smiling, when I heard Carlisle say something to Jasper.

"Now, Jasper, what is it you were telling me?" Carlisle said, as Jasper's eyes were full of uneasyness.

"I think I've lost my powers," he replied slowly as if trying to re-activate his powers.

Sally and Almanzo both gave out small groans turning to me, "Again Bella?" Sally accused.

"I'm afraid so," I sighed looking down at my right palm, while Jasper and Carlisle looked startled.

I got up knowing that it felt very uneasy to do so, but wasn't to concerned about it. I had the rest of my existance to look forward to, and it shouldn't bother me that my foot felt funny. Walking straight up to Jasper I did one simple thing, I grabed his hand in the palm of my right hand, and instantly did I feel the power drain from me and into Jasper.

"Bella," Jasper whispered in an amazed tone, "How?"

"It is her power," I heard Arra answer for me, but she wasn't looking anywhere near Jasper or myself. She was looking at Edward, obviously having a mental chat. I felt a sudden tremor go throughout my body, wondering what they could be talking about.

"Now, Bella, go get ready for the party. Your dress Alice and I bought for you is in Sally's room," Arra said turning her head to me a small smile spread across her face.

My eyes widened, "Arra, you still amaze me," I said my voice portraying my amazement.

Alice followed me as I left the ballroom into the living room, and up the grand white staircase to Sally's room. Once I entered I saw a lovely golden gown; one that would show my now perfectly topez eyes off brilliantly.

"Isn't it just beautiful!" Alice exclaimed, smiling, as we entered the room.

Giving me no time to reply, she instantly ran to it, picking it up to hold against me. Her smile widened, "You must try it own!" she declared.

I laughed, "Silly Alice, that is the main reason why I am up here," I told her, rolling my eyes.

She giggled, "Of course, as soon as I saw it I thought it would be perfect for you!" she exclaimed, a giddy smile forming on her face.

I smiled, grateful for Alice as I slipped into the gown. Alice gave a squeal of delight as I showed her. With Alice pushing me, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I don't think I'd ever looked so gorgeous. Well, except for about ten years ago when I had a similar outfit. I grinned upon seeing my reflection in the mirror.

"Wow, Alice, I love it!" I stated happily presenting her with a genuine smile.

"I knew you would, and oh Bella!" she said suddenly hugging me, "You are so beautiful as a vampire."

She grinned happily pulling away looking into my face to confirm her statement. If I could blush I knew this would be one of those times. I always never knew how to respond to compliments.

"Come I must do your hair! I have already seen excatly what I am going to do!" she exclaimed excitely, just like old times.

I groaned, but she ignored it dragging me into my own huge bathroom before yanking my hair into perfection. When she had finished, it was in a sophisticated bun pulled up perfectly with two curls on each side of my head, to highlight the details of my perfect face.

"Thanks Alice," I said awkwardly.

"You're very welcome," she replied cheerfully, grabing my wrist, "Now come, you must return to your party!"

I stopped smiling, my smile suddenly turned into a frown as I realized I would have to face him again. I sighed as Alice studied me knowing what this was all about.

"Bella, please give him one more chance. I understand he has hurt you, but you must understand that he thought he was doing good to leave you alone. To have a normal life," Alice said softly.

"Did you think he was doing good?" I snapped my voice protraying the dark and bitingly sacastic edge to my voice.

Alice shook her head without heistation, "No, I told him you wouldn't be able to survive. He didn't believe me, and now he wishes he had," she replied as if thinking that would change my mind.

My eyebrows traveled downward in confusion, "Why?"

Alice looked at me for a second before replying, " Because he never wished for you to have a life of the damned. To live forever is not as good as it may seem," she replied seriously looking into my eyes.

"I believe you have learned that already, Bella."

I nodded, "Yes, when Charlie died is when I realized living forever is not excatly as easy as I would have thought especially since my only reason for ever wanting to be a vampire was gone," I replied pursing my lips remembering my old dad and the pain of when Edward left me, then the horrible reality of when I discovered what I had become that night on the motorcycle. I sighed.

"Not like I had much choice anyways," I muttered.

Alice forced a gime smile, "I did feel terrible when Charlie died," she commented ignoring my other statement.

"Now, come, you must not let Edward ruin your good time," Alice said changing the subject into a more tense free enviroment.

I laughed, "I guess you're right, Alice, I must learn to live co-existing with Ed...Edward before I can continue my healing process from when he left me all those years ago," I replied my carefree voice struggling with Edward's name.

Alice's eyes narrowed, but she continued to smile and keep her happy go lucky personality. Ingnoring my words she drug me out of my room and back into the ballroom with human intense speed. It was fast for a vampire though. As I entered I attracted the stares of almost everyone in the room. The only person who didn't look was Arra.

Edward's gaze seemed to hold the most attraction to my gloriously new outfit, but before I saw him turn away Aro was in front of me. I smiled at him.

"Bella, my darling, you are looking most pleasant tonight!" he exclaimed kissing my left hand softly, well aware of my right hand, and the damage it could do.

I smiled pulling my hand from him without hurting his feelings, "Thank you Aro. You aren't looking to shabby yourself," I replied to the compliment.

Aro smiled magnificently, "Why, thank you ever so much for the compliment. I must ask you this, just as I always do, but I do try," he said, his face still happy.

I restrained a sigh, "Sorry, Aro, I decline, please accept my sincre apoligies," I replied knowing excatly what he was talking about, but he just kept his same smile and shurgged.

"Who knows? Maybe one day I shall persuade you to join us, but I do think you would benefit more if you had the proper nutrition. You'd be extremely powerful," he said, and I knew what he was suggesting.

I shook my head grinning, "Afraid not, Aro. I'm stuck here with the Pure's and my diet will never change until Arra's does, but I don't see that likely," I replied, while he laughed. Not one of the carefree laughs, a hard fustrated laugh.

"I see Arra has embedded her teachings into you. No wonder her and Carlisle have been friends for so long," he said sneaking a swift glance at Arra, then one at Carlisle. They were both smiling to themselves.

"Well, if I can not seem to persuade you, then maybe you would care to dance? Maybe a small waltz?" he asked me holding out his hand in invitation.

"When have I ever refused to waltz with you?" I replied taking his hand.

Aro laughed his quiet gentle laugh before whipping me out into the middle of the room, and before long we were twirling ever so gracefully, when others began to join us. Some Voltorri joined in as did members of my family. Almanzo grinned at me as he held Grace much to close to himself. I looked at Arra, who had a most unpleasent look on her face. Almanzo obviously didn't have any good thoughts in mind.

I heard suddenly a low growling sound, almost to low that I couldn't hear it. I got curious and began to look for the source of the sound. It only took a moment for me to realize it was Edward. Suddenly, I was extremely confused and oddly pleased. It was my human days all over again. I wanted to hate hate him, and hate him I would try.

Arra instantly shot Edward a warning glance, something I knew she didn't want me to see. It shut him up instantly, and he turned away taking long strides towards the heated bowl of blood, which was almost gone. I knew hardly any of our family hadn't taken much from it. We knew it was for guests, but we would grab a small cup full a time or two. It was hard to resist something just staring you in the face like that.

Soon, the song came to an end, and I was free from Aro. Before he left though he gave me his customary kiss on the cheek. He was by Jane in an instant as she placed her hand in his, so he could read her thoughts. I wonder what that was all about?

"Bella, I was afraid you weren't going to show," I heard a light tenor voice from behind me announce their presence.

"Hello, Felix, long time no see," I replied to his huge form politely with a smile.

He laughed lightly at my response, "I know, you must come visit us sometime in Italy. Aro would like that," he replied his voice somewhat mischevious with a wink.

"I'm afraid my control isn't up to the standard of visiting you yet. You know in my stage there would be no way I could resist if you guys decided to at least try and change my diet," I replied.

He let out a loud laugh at this, "Ah, Bella, you do know us way to well!" he announced clearly amused.

I rolled my eyes, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Felix may drink human blood, but it didn't seem to affect our friendship any. Felix and Aro though were the only two of the Volturi I knew well enough to just chat with. The rest seemed more interested with either short fragile looking Arra, or big muscle bound Lewis.

"Well, Aro got his little dance in. Don't you think it's my turn?" he asked grinning.

I lifted my hand out in response, "Of course," I replied when some 20's swing music began to play over the stereo.

Swinging me out into the middle of the floor he spun me elegently dipping me before continuing with the rythm that moved his body. I laughed. I loved to dance with Felix, just because he liked to move alot and have fun with it. Aro liked to keep it sophisticated with old dances.

How ironic? Back in my human life I couldn't dance if my life depended on it, and now blessed with the grace of a vampire I was enjoying my dances. It was very disbelievable that I actually liked to dance now, and did it well. Sometimes, being a vampire did have its advantages.

The songed ended to quickly, seeming like it had only begun when it stopped. Felix let me go, "You are a very good dancer. We could use you over in Italy you know," he said smoothly, his voice trying to convince me that existance was better there than here.

"Go dance with Heidi or something," I replied, jokingly.

He grinned widely, "As a matter of fact I will," he stated as if angry with me while I waved him off.

It was then I turned around only to see a huge form known as Emmett over me with curiousity burning in his eyes, but then unexpectantly he pulled my into a huge bear hug that would have killed me in my human life.

"Bella! You're a vampire! How much better this is than you dying!" he exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed sourly, "Well, thank you Emmett," I replied trying to cover up my bitterness with sarcasm. It strangely worked.

"You know Jasper and I had a bet on whether or not you would join the family. I bet you would, and he bet you wouldn't. This means I win. Now he will have to give me my money back," he delcared looking towards Jasper, who had a smirk on his face.

"Actually, I'm not part of your family, Emmett, so Jasper won," I stated before insulted a bit at the fact they had bet on me.

Emmett grimanced, "And was that the only reason you are happy to see me walking. I don't think alive would be the right word for it," I asked my annoyannce showing uncaringly in my voice.

Emmett's eyes grew big for a second, "Oh, no! That's not what I was implying at all, Bella. I am truly glad you didn't die. Now Edward won't be as depressed as he is! You and him can finally get back together!," he replied his voice getting softer and softer as he said this, so Edward wouldn't hear, but I knew better than that.

"You know it does you no good to whisper. He know's what you said, "I said as my body tensed suddenly at the mention of Edward, as Emmett nodded uncaringly.

"I'm not stupid Emmett. I'm not going to make him do something he doesn't want," I replied straining to keep my depression from showing in my voice.

Emmett scowled in confusion, "What are you talking about, Bella? What did he tell you when you guys you know, split for a little while?" He asked curiously, when I glanced behind him at a figure with a clenched jaw and straightened stiff pose.

"Emmett? Why is it you feel to discuss things that are none of your business?" Edward said icily from behind him.

Emmett's face turned to shock before letting out a low groan. Obviously, Emmett had not been expecting Edward to just come up like that. I wonder why? Was it because he was next to me? Did Edward not wish to be near me? I guess that would make sense. My jaw suddenly clamped down in saddnes, and shut my eyes tightly for a moment, before telling myself this was not the time. Emmett misinterrepted my action.

"Don't be mad at him, Bella," he murmered so low, that Edward didn't have a chance of hearing, but I knew he heard in Emmett's head what was said.

Then Emmett left leaving me alone with Edward. I gave out a deep breath. Edward looked at me curiously, his eyes filled with pain and happyness, maybe? It was then Edward hugged my pullling my against him filling in any empty space. My heart filled with happiness, and I wanted to hug him back just as hard, but I couldn't bring myself to do this.

Edward took in a deep breath, "You smell just as lovely as you did when I last saw you," he murmured gently, tickling my ear.

I could feel the hole in my chest filling up instantly and pained at why he would say that, when he knew I was suffering from the last time he lift me. My breath trembled a bit at this, and when I didn't respond to his sweet statement he pulled away from me.

"Bella? Are you at least going to talk to me now?" he asked his eyes held an age old pain and his voice strained.

I looked away unable to see the pain he was in, but he cupped my cheek and gently forced me to look back at him.

"I'm so very sorry I hurt you. It was the worst mistake of my life, and was totally unforgivable of me. But, Bella, oh Bella, when I thought you had...," he didn't finish his sentence, but continued.

"I was so upset and unbelievablely depressed. My whole life shut down before me, and I could no longer live with myself. I tried Bella. I tried to kill myself," he said softly all his words runing together swiftfully.

He stopped. I wondered why when I realized that my whole body had frozen and my breath stopped. My eyes wide and staring at him with a painful expression.

"No, you shouldn't have even considered doing that! Weren't you even considered with your family's response to that!" I asked in a rapuid murmer, but I didn't stop.

"My life was not the signifant, and to try and pull a stunt like that is not wor-," I was cut off but Edward's sudden intense angry glare.

"Bella," he said darkly, "Did you truly think your life meant so little to me?" his voice was strained.

I looked at him confused and nodded slowly trying to find out where this sudden intense gaze had resulted from. He let out a furious sigh before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge on his nose.

"You actually believed that terrible painful lie, the last time we met?" he asked, his voice still dark.

"Lie?" I asked now lost.

He sighed again taking my hand to sit down at one of the lovely glass tables Almanzo and Lewis had sat out with beautiful patterned lace taable cloths. He never let go of my hand when we sat. He wated for a few seconds before looking up at me. His expression was torn.

"Bella, you never have seen yourself clearly, but I never expected you to be that absurd as to believe me, and on the first try to," he said slowly his eyes boring into mine.

"You can't believe how that unbearablely hurt me that you believed me without even putting up a fight. It made me believe that I had not shown you the unchanging love I have for you. It crushed me," he said his voice breaking a little at the end.

"Edward, it never made sense for you to love me. I mean think about it! Compare yourself with my human self! I could never match up to the beauty you had and the normalness I had. I knew it was never right for you to love me," I replied forcing myself to remember.

He shook his head angry once again, "Bella, you really never saw yourself clearly!" he announced loudly.

I cringed at his sudden mood swing when something clicked in my brain. I couldn't stand to hear this any longer! He was stowly causing my to fall in loe with him again, not the I ever fell out of it, but I had to go. I couldn't stay here and fall for him again. If I ever did I couldn't live with myself.

"I have to go. I have to run some errands," I replied quickly running at vampire speed out of the ballroom, but not before Edward caught my hand. A familer feeling of sudden power over flowed in me.

"Please stay," he begged, but I could only shake my head painfully, my lower lip trembling even though I could never cry.

"I can't not right now!" I said in a loud whisper, and jerked my hand from him running taking one look back to him.

He had a look of strange confusion when I entered out the door not hesitating to enter my Saleen before driving off as quick as my car would allow.


	11. Chapter 9

A/n: Hey guys. So sorry about my last chapter. I didn't feel like reading over it to check all my grammer issues. Just call me lazy if you wish. xP Anyways, this chapter will be checked and a little more professionally. Thanks for sticking by me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the lines used in them.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: 

I drove nonstop for a long time that it surprised me when the sun began to rise steadily over the horizon. I growled, fustrated, punching the gas harder hoping to gain a little more distantance before the people woke. It remained that way for an immeasureable amount of time. The pavement seemed endless as I drove past towns and cities in a blurr.

Carefully, I avoided the mirror cars, that had now emerged since the sun had risen to fuel them. Relently, I was forced to slow down when I took the time to see where I was. Looking around for a sign, I found one that said I was in Arizona, and not far from Phoenix. My eyes widened. I must have driven unconciously here. My jaw clamped against my teeth.

I could tell my car needed to recharge and then reasoned with myself, that I needed to stop and let it rest knowing that if the back up energy was being used I would be in a bad situation. Forcing myself to stop at a hotel in Phoenix, I reached in the back seat of my car for my coat, when I felt not only my coat, but a long sleeve white thick sweater, that no light could penetrate, with a pair or jeans and shoes along with a pair of gloves and a cap.

I gasped when I felt them as it hit me. Arra or could it have been Alice? I couldn't decide, but at the moment I could care less. It might have been both for all I cared. I was just trying to keep my mind occupied. Dressing out of my formal wear and into the casual wear, I knew I would look strange with jeans instead of shorts, a sweater instead of tank, and a pair of shoes instead of sandals, like most of the teenage girls would be wearing.

Pulling on my gloves, I stepped out into the sun of Phoenix, my face glittering a little as the cap couldn't conceal all the sun from hitting some skin. I entered the hotel trying to keep myself inconspicious, but failed as the people started to murmer about my winter wear.

"Hello," I said to the women at the front desk, smiling politely.

"_Who is this chick? She looks like she's dressed for a skii trip! My goodness, she needs to lay low on the glitter make up too. I can't believe how pretty she is. Like a model" _I heard her exclaim, but to my surprise her lips never moved.

Suddenly it clicked, when Edward had grabed my hand it had been the wrong hand. My right hand. I have his powers. No wonder he looked confused! I must have answered his thoughts. I startled myself at my new theory or more like conclusion. How could this happen twice in one day? I stiffled a groan.

She stared at me for a moment before replying as I thought, "Hey, can I help you, Miss?"

I smiled brillantly at her snapping back into the task at hand, "Yes, I would like a room please," I answered when the air conditioning started behind her blowing her scent at me full force.

My smile tightened and my stucture stiffened. Her scent wasn't too bad. Not as bad as some I had smelled, but still very tempting.

"I'm in a hurry," I urged her, my voice strained.

"_What's wrong with her? It looks as if I did something to offend her? Maybe I should ask if she's okay? Nah, maybe not, but she is starting to creep me out a bit. I hope she doesn't pull out a gun or something," _I heard her voice say.

She looked at me confused, but obviously didn't bother to ask why, "Alright I just need your name and your payment, and I'll check you in," she replied quickly her human instincts finally kicking in. I could tell I had frightened her.

I handed her the money and quickly told her my name. She took forever getting me the key. I wanted to get away as quickly as possible. Her scent still blew straight towards me. Gritting my teeth, I waited.

_"Oh, now I remember! Someone is waiting for her in that room. Come to think of it they did resemble one another. Very pretty, winter gear...maybe they're related or something?" _she thought, when she stepped out of the back room. I already knew what she was going to say.

"Miss, someone has requested to see you, and insists you go to room 113," the women said smiling stiffly.

I peaked into her mind seeing Arra's image. I sighed unknown as to what Arra would be doing here. Obviously to talk to me, but what about? Just running off like that?

I simply nodded to the women and headed through the lobby towards the stairs. I had no need for the elevator since it went to slow for my taste. Swiftly, I ascended the stairs to the first floor then all the way to the end of that hall way yo room 113. The room I knew Arra would be in.

Right as I was about to grab the door knob Arra beat me to it. She stood there not even bothering to look at me and gestered for me to enter and sit at the dining table provided for guests. She sat across from me.

"_Now, Bella, why is it you left the party without informing any of the family_?" she asked calmly look straight into my eyes. It took me a moment to realize she had thought it. She was keeping her thoughts gaurded.

I looked away for a fraction of a second before looking back to meet her blank stare. I couldn't think of a good enough reason. All except that Edward had overwelmed my emotional control. I swore to myself I wouldn't fall for him again. Not again.

"I...I don't know," I stammered unsure of what to tell her.

She sighed softly, "_Bella, darling, please, tell me_," she asked again from her mind.

I stared at her a torn expression playing on my face, "I swore to myself I wouldn't fall for him again. I won't let myself get so dependent on him again, and I'm falling for him," I explained, not looking at her.

Arra cocked her head a little to the side, "_Bella, he will not leave you again_," she thought so confidently it surprised me.

"How do you know?" I asked, surprised.

She smiled to herself, "_I have seen it. I've known for nearly ten years you will be leaving us_," she thought.

I gaped at her for a long minute or so, "You've...you've known?" I asked slowly disbelievingly.

She nodded studying my reaction wondering if it was the right thing to do to tell me, "_Yes, I also know Shane will be joining us soon, but with some...complications," _she said looking away thinking

"Complications?" I asked startled once again by Arra's knowing of the future.

"_I dare not tell you what_," Arra replied in her thoughts still looking away blankly.

"So, you are saying that Edward still loves me?" I asked slowly and my heart gave a leap.

"_Yes, he does. Alice tells the truth that he left you for your own good. He thought he was ruining your human life. Little did he know your destiny was already chosen to be one of us," _she thought.

I sat thinking lost in my own thoughts. Edward really did love me, and now that I think about it I'd been so focased on getting over him that I've been hurting myself and him at the same time. Arra is right. I've overlooked the looks he gave me, the jealously, and the emotion plainly spilling out that he truly did love me. How stupid had I been?

"_Will you be coming back now?" _she asked studing me although I knew she already knew what I would do.

I nodded, "It will be hard, but I'll return," I replied standing up, but she beckoned me back down.

"We shall depart later in the night," she explained aloud this time.

"Oh, right," I mumbled instead of going to the door I redirected myself over to the couch.

I sat down, grabed the remote, and turned on the television. I watched it blankly switching channels every now and then. Arra remained where she was staring at nothing in particular. She must have alot on her mind. As I watched her, sometimes I would see her misty eyes gaze over at me for a long while before returning their dreamy stare back at the wall.

Finally, night came and it wasn't till around midnight that Arra decided it was time to leave. We exited the hotel with people staring at us strangely the entire time. Soon, we reached my car.

"Did you run all the way down here?" I asked her curiously. She smiled wistfully at me.

"Yes," she replied, then got into the passenger side.

"Bella."

"Hmm?"

"You need to hunt," Arra said studing me again.

I felt the dry yearning in my throat and nodded, "I know," I replied remembering the lady at the counter inside's scent.

"We shall hunt before we get back to the mansion," she explained.

I nodded not bothering to reply. We drove for nearly an hour before Arra finally signaled me to stop and pull over. I did as I was told, and pulled over.

_"There is a large herd of deer near here. About five does and two males. There is a bobcat stalking them if it suits your taste_," she thought to me, staring, while I simply nodded in return not wanting to break the silence.

Soon after we finished hunting we returned back to the mansion in what seemed like a minute at sunrise. I sighed stepping out of the Saleen looking over the giant house. My gaze traveled to Arra, who was studing me intently.

"Edward is inside," she stated, "as is Aro and Felix. They wished to say goodbye before leaving."

I gave out another nervous somewhat giddy sigh at the fact Edward would take me back. I almost smiled at the thought and my heart was warmed for the first time in ages.

"Are you ready, Bella darling?" Arra asked, a worried expression clearly on her face.

I nodded and offered her a smile. She smiled back and gestered me inside the house. There once inside the house I heard one of Grace's favorite classical songs. One of Arra's orginals. Soon I saw Grace sitting on the piano, her hands flying across the piano in a blurr. So engrossed in her music she didn't even notice Arra and me until a few minutes later.

Grace stopped abruptly and turned, then a huge smile spread across her beautiful face.

_"Oh thank the heavens she is okay."_

"Oh Bella darling!" she exclaimed, and a second later she ran at me hugging me full force, "We've been so worried!"

I hugged her back happy to be home, "Sorry, I've been such a fuss," I replied returning her radiant smile with my average ones.

"Oh, you should be sorry!" she replied a joking smile on her face.

I smiled back at her, "Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Where are the rest of the family," Arra asked suddenly.

Grace looked at her a minute not even bothering to relay the information back to her. She already knew the minute she thought it that Arra knew.

_"Oh, they are in the family room."_

"Come, Bella, darling, everyone is in the family room," Arra said gesturing towards the door that would lead into the family room.

I nodded to her and followed at human speed not excatly in a rush to see everyone, but it seemed that I was going vampire speed the door was approaching so fast. Eventually Arra pushed the door open revealing to me the rest of my family, Aro and Felix, and lastly Edward and Alice.

_"Alice came in about a minute ago,"_ Lewis explained, or so I thought. His lips never moved and his eyes were focased on Arra.

I smiled, "Thanks for telling me," I replied jokingly and his eyes instantly traveled to mine disapproval written all in them.

_"Good, then maybe I should inform you that what you did worried and embarrissed the family. You should apoligize to everyone especially Edward. He really cares for you. I can tell it. Edward only thought he was helping you," _he said, his thoughts a little angry and relieved at the same time.

Looking at him meaningfully, as Grace flew by me and into the arms of Almanzo, Felix got up as well as Aro. I nodded at Lewis, turning towards the two Volturi.

"Hello, Aro and Felix, I am so extremely sorry for running out like that. It was very rude and cowardly of me," I said bowing my head slightly to them in apoligy.

"Dearest Bella, do not fear for we have already forgiven you," Aro said graciously taking my left hand and kissing it, "We are just glad you are unharmed."

"Of course," Felix agreed, "Besides you know I always get my custom kiss before we leave," he joked.

_"Kiss? What kiss? Has she fallen for Felix? Surely not...Could she?"_ I heard Edward ask angrily.

I laughed at Felix ignoring Edward's ludacious thoughts, "Well, of course, how silly for me," I replied walking up to Felix standing on my tippy toes to reach him and kissed him lightly on the side of the cheek.

Felix smiled and hugged me, "You must visit us in Italy sometime. Understood?" he said half seriously.

"Ah, that is a splended idea!" Aro boomed excited.

I smiled as Arra replied for me, "We will see," she said walking up to Aro, kissing him on the cheek, and then the same to Felix.

"It is time for you two to be leaving I'm afraid now," Arra said politely,

"Yes, yes, of course. Jane shall be worried if we have not returned home soon," Aro replied nodding.

"Goodbye Pure family, we shall meet again later," Aro said bowing slightly while Felix mimiced the motion following him finally leaving the room.

"Now, Bella, how was your trip?" Almanzo asked jokingly.

"Hush, Almanzo, I am sure the least thing she wants is you sassing her," Sally scolded him

Almanzo glared but a look from Grace shut him up. My gaze then traveled around the room. I saw Sally and Lewis involved in a chess match while Grace was watching Almanzo playing his Gamestation. Edward and Alice sat watching me. I looked over to Arra to see her walking over to Lewis.

Finally after what seemed like forever I was able to move my feet towards Edward and Alice. It seemed like I was going in slow motion and the polite smile I had had for the Volturi had long since disapeared. When I finally reached them I removed my glove and held out my right hand.

"Take it," I said solemnly.

Edward stared at me for a while before taking my hand and I felt the power release from me and into him, "Could you hear me thoughts?" he asked simply and a few minutes.

"A little, and no, I don't have a thing for Felix," I answered him.

He looked embarrised, "I'm terribly sorry, Bella, about everything I've done. I've come to realize that what I'd done was very foolish, and I should have never done it in the first place. You were supposed to get over me," he said his words coming out in a rush and softly.

"Edward, I've told you I love you and only you. Nothing could ever change that," I replied as he reached him arms around me, and for the first time in my vampire life I was happy and not just happy a feeling beyond happy I could not describe overtook me.

"I love you, Bella, with everything I've got. I would give anything to have you back again," he murmered gently cupping my chin and forcing me to look at him. He smiled his crooked smile.

"Edward, I've dreamed you'd say that a long time," I replied my voice choked with emotion. I would have cryed if I could.

"I could never explain to you how sorry I am for hurting you so much and for so long, but Bella if only I'd known that you weren't dead I would have searched for you," he said upset with himself.

"Edward it's okay. Things can go back to how they were," I replied unable to stand him upset.

"No, they can't. I've missed out on much with you. Your turning into one of us. I should have protected you," he replied still in his sad voice. He seemed to really be in pain.

"Edward, please, listen to me. It's fine," I replied knowing good and well it wasn't, but would have done anything to end his pain.

He looked down at me and smiled, "You know you look absolutly beautiful, and I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful but I was wrong," he said lightly.

I would have blushed if I could have, "Thanks and you I see are untouched by age, " I replied looking at him reaching up my hands and felt his face. His eyes closed and he smiled.

He chuckled, "Of course I am," he replied opening his eyes and staring at me lovingly.

"I've really missed you," I told him laying into his chest and breathing in his scent.

He hugged me tightly, so tightly it would have crushed me it I were still human. I wrapped my own arms around him, and we just sayed like this for a while enjoying our first time meeting in about forty years.

"I'm so glad you two are back together again!" I heard Alice's voice exclaim.

I opened my eyes not even realizing I had closed them to look over at her. She was the only one in the room. Everyone else it appeared had left probably to give Edward and me some time to ourselves.

Smiling brillantly she lightly stepped her way over to us, "Just wait until everyone hears!" she exclaimed happily.

"This must mean I have you back," Edward stated jokingly.

"Well obviously," I replied back taking his hand and sqeezing it affectionatly.

He smiled, when the rest of the family emerged in the room. All of them were smiling and happy. Grace came forward then and hugged me.

"Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you. You've been depressed for far to long, I'm glad to see a little happiness in those eyes of yours," she stated happily letting me go.

"We all are," Arra said startling Grace.

"You mean you won't care if we have her then?" Edward asked raising a brow.

"Of course not. We want what is best for Bella and that is you, but we would like to keep her until high school is over if you do not mind," Arra answered smiling, her white eyes glowing.

"Alright, so I'm able to have her after high school is over, so it appears I shall be dating you for a while then," he said his eyes lighting up as he spoke to me.

For a while then we stayed at my home speaking to my family and answering their questions. It surprised me how many questions were asked. It appeared we'd been there a while just talking because the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sally exclaimed running to the door.

Arra looked at Edward a second obviously telling him something, when a minute or so later Sally walked in with Shane. He looked even more nervous then before when his eyes set on mine. His scent invaded my nose, and I stiffened. This alarmed Edward.

"What's wrong? Is it Shane?" he whispered at vampire speed.

I nodded, "His blood calls to me," I explained.

His face hardened, "Come, we will go to my home. I'm sure my family will love to see you," he said smiling.

I smiled back and nodded, "Arra, I'm sorry, but I must go. You understand. I'm going to be at Edwards," I told Arra.

She looked at me knowing excatly what I was refering to. She nodded to me, "Of course, you may go, dear," she replied.

I nodded to her smiling as we left Shane's wonderful smell behind. As I was next to Edward it was as if a dream. The only reason I knew it wasn't was because I was a vampire. We rode in Grace's car since Alice was still borrowing it until her car was completed. Soon, we rode up to a large gorgeous stone house.

* * *

A/N- Sorry, I'm aware this chapter took a little while, and I apoligize for that, but like I promised it will be hard to find a mistake. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. 


End file.
